


CinderElla

by Gizmomis



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Acting Out, F/M, Fear, Friends With Benefits, Healing, Love, Mistakes, Sex, Suicide Attempt, bad past, saving her, south Sudan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 27,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Ella is in Africa Working With UNICEF. When a VIP arrives, she is showing him the Camp, not knowing who he is. But he is not like Any other man she have ever meet.Shortly after she is ripped from her save haven by a family tragedy and thrown back into the pulsing London life, finding herself face to face With the man she thought was a no string attached fling.Will she be ready to reenter the Real World and Can she escape the past that made her leave in the first place ?





	1. Her last Night in LA

Ella walked slowly through her now empty apartment, everything of any real value had been sold and the rest had been packed and sent for safe keeping with her aunt in London.

Tomorrow morning she was leaving for Africa, to start over, not knowing if she would ever return, but she hoped that if she did, it would be when she were long forgotten.

The money were gone, she had been young and naive, doing stupid things. She could have had so much if she had just been sensible, now she had nothing.

Ella slowly walked to the elevator, putting on her shades, breathing deeply, knowing what would be waiting outside. But this would be the last time, from tomorrow on, she would be a different person.

 

She pushed the double glass doors open, walking out in the hot LA sun, they were there waiting, the paparazzi. 

 

The cameras flashing, people screaming her name, all wanting her to look at them. They wanted to know where she was going, what she would do now. She didn't answer, just kept walking, her head bowed, sliding into the waiting car.

 

The car pulled out, driving to the airport, this night would be her last in LA, maybe forever and her last night in luxury  
.  
The next morning, when she got out of the shower, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She look scraggy almost anorexic, now she didn't have to fight her weight anymore. Ella pulled on a pair of cut of jeans and a tank top.

 

Before she left the room to get to her gate, she pulled the blonde hair into a ponytail and covered the famous green eyes with dark shades. She hoped she would get through the airport and onto the plane without anyone spotting her.


	2. 4 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A VIP arrives at the camp

Ella bend her head over the small boy. He was emaciated, but still so much better now, after only 3 days in the camp. She looked at the mom smiling. "He is going to be fine".

The mother smiled back, and she moved on to check on the other children, sleeping soundly in their beds. She sighed contently, everything was quiet, it was one of the good days.

Ella had been working with unicef for more than 4 years now. She was in a camp in southern Sudan mainly focusing on children and she loved being there, even though it was hard especially since they couldn't save them all.

 

"Ella could you come in here a moment ?" The camp administrator Dr Braastad, a Dutch pediatrician, called from his office as he heard her footsteps.

 

She quickly finished up her journal, putting it in the holder on the wall, then walked into the office. "Evening doctor, what can I do for you ?"

 

He looked up from his paperwork eyeing her. "We have a VIP party arriving soon, some hot shots from the organisation, a film crew and some celebrity. Could I get you to be their guide ?"

 

"Yeah I guess so, but wouldn't Shaun or Kirin be a better choice ?" She didn't care much about being a glorified nanny.

 

Dr Braastad lowered his gaze to his papers. "I am asking you Ella because you are the most qualified and has been her the longest. And usually it is not much work, they do some filming and spend the rest of the time by the pool".

 

She sighed resignedly. "Okay okay I'll do it, but you gonna owe me so much for this".

 

Ella hurried over to the canteen to get some food, she hadn't really gotten anything all day, and she needed to get some to keep up her strength. She had actually put on nearly 20 pounds while being there, thinking she might be the only person to go to Sudan and put on weight, but she liked it, she had been way to skinny before.

 

After she had eaten, she went to her small shack, taking a quick shower to wash of the grime from the day. She combed her grain coloured hair, braiding it loosely. Lastly pulling on a clean unicef T-shirt and cut off jeans.

 

When she heard the jeeps pull up outside, she went out to greed the party. Dr. Braastad was already there, and she stood beside him, he was a big man, and she couldn't see the people getting out of the cars.

 

"And this is Ella from Denmark, she has been here for more than 4 years, and she is going to be your guide". The Doctor presented her.

 

"Welcome". She said smiling. The First 3 men were middle aged and dressed in grey suits. They had to be the hot shots from Unicef, looking rather misplaced. She shook their hands.

 

"Hello again Ella". It was the camera man, he was in his mid-forties, dressed in a short sleeved plaid button down shirt and his name was Raphael, he had visited the camp twice before.

 

"Raphael, so nice to see you again". She gave him a friendly hug. She liked him and he was easy to work with.

 

Raphael pointed to a very young man following him. He looked about 20 years old, wearing athletic shorts and a football jersey. "Ella, this i my nephew Fausto, he is our sound guy".

 

"Welcome Fausto". She shook his hand, he shook her hand back eagerly, smiling happily at her.

 

The last man stepped in front of her, and she had to look up. He was quite tall, towering at around 4 inches above her 5 ft 10 inch frame. He was lean and long limbed, clad in jeans and a unicef T-shirt.

 

He extended a large hand with long fingers and she grabbed it with her much smaller hand. His voice was deep and rich. "Thank you Ella, for spending your precious time on us. It is such a great work you are doing here. I can't wait to see it all".

 

Ella looked closer. This man actually seemed interested in their work. He smiled at her, and his smile was quite infectious, the corners of his eye crinkling with smile lines. She found herself smiling back.

 

He looked about mid-thirties, his face masculine, with high steel cut cheekbones and sandy hair curling slightly at the ends.

 

His eyes caught hers, and she felt her thoughts falter for a moment, he had the most extraordinary blue eyes, pulling her in. Finally she found her voice again. "No problem, I hope you will enjoy your stay Mr..?"

 

"Oh I am so sorry, how rude of me, the name is Hiddleston, Tom Hiddleston". He smiled again, and she wondered what kind of VIP he was, he could easily be a model.

 

She looked around. "Have a good night everyone, I will meet you outside the canteen tomorrow at 8 am, to show you the place".

 

They all said goodnight, and she walked to her small shed, the group being showed to the big guest house.


	3. Visiting the School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom shows a genuine interest

The next morning Ella sat in the cafeteria when her VIP showed up balancing a tray. "Good morning Ella, is it okay if I sit here ?"

 

"Of course". She smiled at him, he genuinely seemed friendly and interested, which wasn't the norm when talking VIPs who came to visit.

 

"I am looking so much forward to see everything you do here, and I do not hope it's a burden for you". He took a sip of his tea.

 

Ella pushed the food around on her plate. "I am actually relieved to hear you say that, it is nice when somebody actually care".

 

He look genuinely surprised. "Doesn't everyone cared ? But you do so much here and I hope to experience all of it".

 

"You are very welcome to follow me for the entire day, most groups spend an hour or two taking pictures and filming, and spend the rest of the time in the pool". She put down her fork.

 

He grabbed her hand across the table and she looked up in surprise, into his very blue eyes. "Ella, I have absolutely no plans of spending time in a pool, I want to help".

 

"Let's get going then". She got to her feet, and he quickly finished his tea and toast following behind her.

 

When they came outside the rest of the party came down from the big house, where they had had their breakfast. For some reason Tom had chosen to eat in the cafeteria with the volunteers, maybe he actually was different.

 

Ella chattet with Raphael while walking to the camp school, it was nice to hear news from the world outside and she asked about his wife and kids.

 

"And this is our school, where the children get a basic education, this is the teacher Salva Garang, he is local but educated in England". She smiled at Salva a tall african man with the looks of a model and poise like a king.

 

They all shook Salvas hand, Tom was the last one and he immediately started asking questions about the school and the lessons.

 

Salva sent Ella an astonished glance, she shrugged in response and smiled, she was starting to really like Tom and his enthusiasm for their work.

 

They stayed for over 2 hours, because Tom had so many things he wanted no know and see. He even talked with a lot of the students with help from Ella and Salva as translators.

 

Ella noticed how the kids were drawn to Tom, and he took time to acknowledge every single one of them, it was like they could feel he really cared.

 

"I think we could all use a good lunch and then some relaxation ?" One of the corporate guys said looking around, the others nodded.

 

Tom stopped. "If it is okay with Ella, I would like to stay. I would like to see more of the camp".

 

"It is fine with me, I have no trouble telling you if you get in the way". She said smiling.

 

The suit in charge looked worried. "Are you sure it is a good idea Tom ? It is not entirely safe around here".

 

"Don't fret Keith, I am certain Ella will keep me out of trouble, you can go to the pool and relax, I'll be fine". He winked at Ella.

 

Raphael and Fausto also stayed, to take pictures and film some of the camp and to document what Tom did.

 

"I have some things to see to down by the huts before it is time for lunch, is that okay with you ?" She knew a lot of people didn't feel comfortable going down to where the refugees actually lived.

 

His face light up in an handsome smile. "That sounds absolutely amazing Ella, but they won't mind me intruding on their homes ?"

 

"Don't worry, they will just be happy that someone actually care about them, they are very welcoming". She flashed him a smile back, and they started walking to the huts.


	4. Football by the huts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom follows Ella around the camp

Tom was talking the entire time they were walking, asking about the camp, how many people was living there and how many was able to return to their homes and so on.

 

Ella was still trying to figure him out, he had a distinguished english accent, a bit on the posh side, but it seemed to come from intellect rather than snobbery.

 

She couldn't help but asking. "I don't hope I sound like a total idiot, but what do you do at home to be here as a VIP ?"

 

"You are not an idiot. Actually it is quite liberating to meet someone who don't think they already know everything about me. I am an actor". He said it like it was no big deal.

 

She smiled, she could definitely relate to that. "We don't really watch tv or movies here and I don't use any of the social medias, have you been in something big ?"

 

He looked like he was uncertain what to say. "Nothing really big, a couple of movies and some theatre. I am not a super star by any means".

 

She could feel it made him a little uncomfortable to talk about himself, and she knew the feeling, so she decided to let it go, to her his fame was indifferent anyway.

 

She glanced at him while walking, he was an actor then. She didn't have the best memories of actors from living in LA, but he seemed different and she would bet he had a lot of female fans.

 

They reached the huts where she had to do some follow ups on patients, Tom was curious to follow her, greeting everyone politely and friendly.

 

It didn't take long before a couple of boys was pulling at Toms hands, wanting him to follow them, he looked at her questioningly and she nodded. "They want to show you something, just go with them if you want to".

 

She wrapped up the things she needed to do and then she went out to find Tom, she found him playing football in an open space between the huts with a bunch of kids.

 

She sat down on a bench watching. Tom looked like he was having a great time even though the kids out played him constantly, she guessed football wasn't one of his talents.

 

He kicked at the ball, but one of the kids snatched it up and he kicked the air instead, losing his balance and landing smack on his ass, he was laughing and so was Ella and the kids.

 

Tom got up and came over to throw himself down on the bench next to her, he was a little out of breath. "They are way to good for me those kids".

 

"Most of them hope to get a contract in Europe and get out of here, they are practising all the time". She answered, they kids were still playing.

 

He wiped his forehead. "I really hope they get the change to make a better future. Whether it is as a footballer or as something else".

 

He was looking out at the huts and the kids playing, right now everything was at peace and quiet except for the kids laughter. But the camp contained a lot of fear, pain and disease.

 

She couldn't help but watching him again, he was without any doubt a very attractive man, both in the obvious way but also through his warmth and his passionate personality.

 

He had really expressive hands and they were constantly moving around, he was sitting with his long legs wide apart, like he wasn't really sure what to do with them.

 

She realised that the old Ella probably wouldn't have found him attractive, but a bit dull and to grown up. She was happy that that Ella was long gone.

 

"We should get back and get some lunch, you gotta be hungry by now ?" She stood up.

 

He got up to, stretching his long body like a cat in the sun. "That sounds great actually".

 

"If you go up to the main building, the chef will make what you want, within reason". She said casually and started to walk.

 

He adjusted his pace to fit hers. "If it is okay with you, I would actually prefer to eat in the cafeteria with the volunteers".

 

"You are welcome to, but the selection will be sparse and the food a bit exotic". She said winking at him.

 

She saw Raphael and Fausto coming to join them. They had been of on their own to get some pictures of life in the camp, she really hoped they had gotten some snaps of Tom playing football.

 

They walked back together through the camp in the flashing heat of the early afternoon, most of the inhabitant was resting in the shadows. Tom for once didn't talk, but instead he looked very deep in thoughts.


	5. In the clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom helps in the clinic

Raphael and Fausto choose to go to the main building for lunch and to relax a bit afterward. So it was only Ella and Tom walking down to the cafeteria.

 

"I don't really know if I should ask, but what is this ?" Tom was pushing the food around his plate looking at it suspiciously.

 

Ella smiled teasingly. "I warned you didn't I ? But it's goat in curry with rice, it is actually okay if you don't think to much about it".

 

Tom looked at it again, then he shrugged and started eating, after a couple of mouthfuls he looked at her. "Your right it is actually quite tasty".

 

Ella finished up her food and waited for Tom to finish before getting up. "I am going to work in the clinic, care to join me ?"

 

"I would love to. I am really glad that you are letting me se and experience everything". He sent her a beaming smile and put his tray in the holder.

 

She shrugged but smiled back at him, it was impossible not to. "No problem, I just hope that when people see you care they will care enough to make a donation".

 

"Me to, I will do anything I can to make people aware of the great work you do here". The walked out the cafeteria and toward the medical clinic.

 

They walked into one of the treatment area and Ella started getting her things ready. "We are offering free vaccination for kids, 3 afternoons every week, so that's what I'll be doing".

 

"I think that is so great, it is okay for me to be here ?" He was watching everything she did curiously.

 

"Of course, but just so you are ready for it, some of the kids are very malnourished and some has really bad injuries from attacks". She looked at him, could he handle that ?

 

He nodded and said with his voice quite emotional. "Then it is only much more important to protect them, let's get to it".

 

She smiled and called out to the receptionist that they were ready for the first patient.

 

Once again Tom showed he had a fantastic way with children, even though he couldn't speak with them, he made them smile and laugh and feel secure.

 

A grandmother brought in two little boys, and after they were done she padded Tom's cheek and said in broken english. "Very nice and very handsome this one, right Ella ?"

 

Tom blushed and Ella answered grinning. "Sure Abida, you are absolutely right, are you looking for a new young husband ?"

 

"Not for Abida, she to old, for Ella, you need good man". The old woman said clicking her tongue, and now Ella was blushing.

 

She ushered out her grandkids, sending them a toothless smile and a knowing look, Ella and Tom look at one another and started giggling.

 

A little girl with severe burns in her face from a bombing came in. Ella looked at Tom to see his reaction, a look of sorrow and compassion on his face, but then he turned on his million dollar smile and squatted down to the girls height, the girl smiled back and so did Ella.

 

When the girl was getting her shot she insisted on sitting on Tom's lap and he lifted her up, holding her gently and talking to her while Ella gave her the vaccination.

 

The little girl started crying and threw her arm around Tom's neck, and he hugged her, talking soothingly and stroking her back until she was happy again.

 

"Do you have a family at home Tom ? Kids ?" She couldn't help but ask after the little girl and her mother had left.

 

He shook his head, his eyes a bit sad. "Unfortunately no, no kids yet and no one to have them with either, but hopefully someday".

 

"You are going to be an amazing father, you are so good with the children". She said, wondering why this near perfect specimen of a man didn't at least have a girlfriend.

 

His face lighted up. "Bless you, that is such a nice thing to say, I really appreciate that, what about you ?"

 

She shook her head. "Oh no, I have more than enough to do with my work here and no plans of going back home in the near future, maybe never".

 

The next patient entered, and they concentrate on getting the job done, working through all of the waiting patients.


	6. Sweat and dirty thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella finds Tom very much attractive

When they once again stood outside the clinic in the dusty african heat Tom smiled at her. "Thank you, it was amazing to be a part of that".

 

"It is just so important to get the children vaccinated. It is probably the single most life saving work we do here". She fought daily to get the parents to understand the importance of vaccination.

 

"I think it's a wonderful thing you have done. Sacrificing so much to help others, what made you make that choice ? If it is okay to ask". His blue eyes were searching hers.

 

She started walking slowly through the camp and he fell into her pace. "I was in so much trouble. My life was a real mess. It revolved only around me and one day it all came crashing down and I was left with nothing. I just had to get away".

 

She didn't like talking about her old life. It brought up so many bad memories, but for some reason she felt safe talking with Tom.

 

"It sounds like you had a pretty rough time". He was looking at her and she felt like he was trying to recall where he knew her from.

 

"I only have myself to blame. I listened to the wrong people and made a lot of bad choices. I needed to roll it all back to zero and that is what I did here". She looked out at the desert like landscape.

 

He sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could do that. Just disappear and spend my life doing something good for others instead".

 

"What you are doing now are helping so many. You being here, caring about this. It will motivate and inspire others to help". She meant every word and he smiled gratefully.

 

They walked on in silence, both deep in their personal thoughts, it was getting scorching hot by now, but Ella was kind of used to the heat by now.

 

Ella glanced at him, he really was different than other men she had known. To bad he was a celebrity and that he was leaving the next day. She would have liked to get to know him better.

 

"What are they digging down there ?" Tom pointed to a group of locals an volunteers digging on the edge of the river.

 

Ella cleared her head. "We are digging out to make new irrigation so we can water new fields, but it's hard and time consuming work".

 

At that moment one of the other volunteers came running down from the big house, telling Ella that there was a phone call for her. She looked at Tom. "Are you okay with waiting here, I'll be right back ?"

 

"No problem, I can entertain myself for a while, just go take your call". He smiled reassuringly at her, and she hurried to the office, wondering who would call her.

 

It was her aunt from London, telling her that her mother was in the hospital again. Ella asked how serious it was this time, and her aunt told that she might not pull through.

 

She new she ought to feel something, she should be upset, but she just wasn't. She hadn't talked to her mother for years and their relationship had never been a loving one.

 

She thanked her aunt for calling her, asking about the rest of her family, her aunt telling her to come home soon, they said goodbye and she hang up.

 

When she returned to the riverside about half an hour after she left, she couldn't see Tom anywhere, and she worried he had gotten himself in some kind of trouble.

 

But the she spotted him, he was down on the brink, a shovel in his hand, digging away at a ditch with the others.

 

She shook her head smiling, he really was something else and she couldn't help but being fascinated by him. Ella couldn't help noticing how the muscles in his long slender arms tensed every time he dug into the ground, making them look strong and sinewy.

 

He stood up, stretching his back, and she couldn't help staring when he grabbed the hem of his T-shirt pulling it over his head using it to dry sweat of his forehead.

 

Ella bit her lip hard. The sight of him there in the sun, his chest bare, had awakened something inside her she had almost forgotten existed. Her heart was pounding and her breath shallow.

 

He spotted her at that moment and waved, he turned to the others saying something, the work leader shook his hand smiling and took the shovel from him.

 

Tom came jogging over, his body wasn't big and brawny, but lean with well defined muscles, moving and tensing with his every movement.

 

"I hope it's okay I joined them. It just felt like a waste of time me standing here doing nothing, when they could use an extra hand". He had a smudge of dirt on the left cheek and on the forehead and droplets of sweat were running down his chest.

 

Ella kicked herself mentally, she had to reel in her thoughts. "It is quite okay Tom. I am sure they really appreciated the help, but you look like you could use a shower".

 

He grinned looking down at himself. "Yeah you might be right, it is a bit hot working in this heat".

 

"If you want you can use my shower, it is much closer and it's private". Why on earth did she just say that ? She already regretted it.

 

He looked at her, a glimpse of something she couldn't quite read flashed over his face, then he smiled. "Thank you, that would be great".

 

Ella had kind of hoped he would put his T-shirt back on, but he kept it in his hand as they walked to her little cottage.

 

"Was the call something important ? Hopefully nothing bad". He looked at her worry in his eyes.

 

She shook her head. "It was my aunt, she called to tell my mom is back in the hospital, but she is quite often, and I don't have any contact with her anymore".  

"That is sad, I hope it turns out alright, maybe you'll get a chance to find each other and put your differences behind you". He said softly and she shrugged.

 

She was trying to focus on everything else while they were walking, but she couldn't help seeing him out of the corner of her eye and that made it impossible to get rid of the thoughts.

 

She opened the door to her little cottage and bid him inside, he looked around and smiled. "Very cosy".

 

"Oh it is nothing special, but a lot better than the sterile rooms up in the big house". She was quite aware of the warmth and moist between her thighs, and thought she needed a cold shower right now.

 

A fly landed on his trimmed stomach, and he absentmindedly swatted it away with his hand, leaving a streak of dirt across his sculpted muscles.

 

Ella involuntarily gasped and pushed her thighs together, not quite understanding why that move had such a big and exiting impact on her, she closed her eyes tightly.

 

Tom was looking at her, his forehead creased with concern and he took a step towards her. "Ella is something wrong ?"

 

"Oh for fucks sake Tom. I am so going to regret this". It just flew out her mouth and he looked at her surprised.

 

Before she could change her mind, she closed the gap between them, grabbing his neck pulling him down into a passionated demanding kiss.


	7. Wow Ella just wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heated night

He only hesitated for a second, she had caught him by surprise, then his strong arms slid around her, pulling her close to him.

 

She knew she shouldn't, she didn't really know him at all, but something about him just made it impossible to resist the urge. She had second thoughts for a moment, but his kiss made her forget them.

 

Ella moaned, her fingers entwined in his hair, she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, his hands sliding down on her ass.

 

"Ella are you sure ?" His voice throaty with desire in her ear, she nodded and kissed him longingly.

 

His hands slid up under her T-shirt and she lifted her arms to let him pull it over her head, his mouth caressing her neck and shoulders with kisses.

 

Fuck why did he have to show up here being so damn sexy ? Ruining her promise to herself of never having to deal with men and sex again, and now she was jumping his bones after less than 24 hours, how is that for having a backbone ?

 

It wasn't just his smoking hot body and handsome face that attracted her, it was his warmth and his passion that made him irresistible.

 

Toms hands adroitly opened her bra and she let it fall to the floor, he gently cupped her breasts and she sighed, letting her nails run up his back.

 

Her breasts were a perfect match for his hands, and he knew exactly how much pressure to use. Her thoughts were swimming and she automatically pressed her body against his.

 

When his mouth found her nipple, she felt her legs give in and she had to grab him to steady herself.

 

He swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, where he softly put her down and slowly pulled of her shorts. "You are unbelievable beautiful Ella".

 

His words and the way those intense eyes caressed every inch of her body, sent joyous sparks through her system.

 

She let her head fall back, just savouring the feeling of his hands and mouth slowly making their way up her legs, teasing, playfully and so very arousing.

 

When he reach her inner thighs, gently nibbling, her hands was ripping at the sheets and all she could think about was how much she wanted him.

 

He definitely knew what he was doing, she thought when his mouth reach her most sensitive spot, just before she had to bide her pillow to refrain from screaming and risk causing an alarm.

 

She moaned his name, and her entire body felt on fire, her legs shaking, but just before she reach the top, he stopped and she whimpered with disappointment.

 

He chuckled and made a trail of kisses up her stomach, stopping for a moment to tease her breasts, she felt she couldn't breathe out of sheer wanting.

 

He pulled him up to kiss him deeply and demanding, her hands running down his ample back to his very sexy ass.

 

She struggled to open his belt and was starting to get frustrated, she couldn't wait any longer, she wanted him badly and right now.

 

He sat up on his knees, removing her hands gently, before standing up at the end of the bed, he keeps eye contact the entire time.

 

Slowly he opened his belt, pulling it out, then he unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall to the floor, stepping out of them. She savoured the sight of him, he could be carved by Michelangelo.

 

He grabbed the waist of his boxers, pulling them down. Ella bit her lip to contain a gasp, he was big, much bigger than she had expected, and she felt a delightful thrill by the sight of him.

 

He lay down on top of her, careful to keep some of his weight on his arms. He looked at her for permission, with those beautiful eyes and she nodded, to let him now she was ready.

 

She bends her legs slightly to give him more space, slowly and gently he slid into her, she grabbed his ample shoulders, gasping delighted by the feel of him.

 

He moved slowly, she could just exactly handle the size of him and she found it so very racing and naughty, she never felt anything like it before.

 

The feeling of being totally filled agitated her and she felt the orgasm bildt up, she wanted him deeper, harder and faster.

 

Her hands ran over his back and ass, scratching lightly with her nails, he groaned deeply, trusting a little faster.

 

He kissed her ablazed, tasted her, their tongues playing, caressing each other.

 

When she kissed and nippled down his neck and along his collarbone, he made a growling noise, she kept going, incited by his excitement, and finally he forgot all caution, thrusting into her with abandonment.

 

Ella wasn't sure she could even remember her own name, she could only feel him, hear him and hang onto sanity as she was swept away by waves of pure pleasure.

 

She folded her legs around his ass, pulling him in, trusting her pelvis against him, as she screamed her orgasm into his shoulder.

 

From far away she heard him moaning her name, his body tensing, the feeling of him coming inside her was enough to send her right over the edge again, in to the waves of orgasm once again.

 

Ella sighed, her body numb and throbbing but unusually satisfied, and she savoured the feeling of his weight on her.

 

He let himself glide down beside her, pulling her body close to his, whispering hoarsely. "Wow Ella, that was just wow".


	8. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is heading back to London

Ella had fallen asleep and she woke up early in the morning, while the day was still only just dawning. Her body ached in a way that made her think of naked bodies and heated kisses.

 

She sat up, oh God what had she done ? She looked at Tom, he was sleeping soundly, laying on his stomach, his slim muscular body in full view as he had kicked of the blanket.

 

Elle sighed, what had she been thinking ? She had let her desires rule her decision, but it was hard to regret something that amazing.

 

She got up slowly, not wanting to wake him. He looked so much younger sleeping, his hair a mess and at serene smile on his beautiful face.

 

It helped having a cool shower, it helped her think and getting everything in place, luckily he would leave later that day, it made it all so much easier.

 

She got out and dried of, then she put on some clean clothes, leaving him a note that she was in the cafeteria, before walking out in the now sunny morning.

 

When she was walking back toward her cottage after eating, she saw Tom coming toward her. He had showered and changed his clothes and she was relieved not to have to wake him up.

 

"Morning Ella, last night, it was.. You know..". He actually seemed uncertain of what to say and he was nervously scratching his neck.

 

She put up her hand to stop him. "It is okay Tom, no reason to explain. It was just one of those thing, mutual attraction. It was wonderful but you are leaving in this afternoon and that's it. There is nothing more to it".

 

"Yeah okay, I guess there isn't". He sighed, kicking a stone away, then he took a deep breath and smiled at her.

 

"Go get some breakfast, I will be back in about 20 minutes. If you are ready for a trip before going back home". She was smiling friendly, before turning and walking down to her cottage.

 

She was so deep in her own thoughts, that she didn't see him watching her walk away.

 

Ella went to her cottage, she changed the bedding and aired out the room. She didn't want to return tired in the evening, to a house and bed smelling like Tom, smelling like sex.

 

When she returned to the cafeteria, the rest of the group where waiting for her, she explained that they were going to a nearby village to distribute food aids.

 

She wasn't quite sure if she was ignoring Tom, but she made sure they rode in different cars. She felt bad about her actions, and didn't feel like been locked in a cramped car with him for an hour.

 

When they stopped, the locals flooded the trucks carrying the food, the group kept a distance, but Ella jumped up in one of the cars, starting to give out the packages.

 

Suddenly Tom was by her side, smiling relaxed, looking handsome as ever. "Let me help you Ella".

 

"Okay, you just give each person one bag from each of these 3 cases, it is not difficult at all". She pointed at the food bags, there was no reason he couldn't help.

 

He was smiling friendly at every person, and he worked hard and fast, Ella soon started to relax around him, and their conversation got natural and friendly again.

 

When they drove back, they were sitting together, Tom asking loads of questions about the village and the food aid program, none of them touched the subject of the night before.

 

Back at the camp, it was time for the group to pack, they had a long journey ahead of them. Ella went to do some paperwork, waiting to say goodbye.

 

When they were ready to leave, Ella came out again, first the 3 suits shook her hand thanking her for her good work and for taking care of them. Raphael and Fausto hugged her, and Raphael said. "See you next time kiddo".

 

When the others started getting into the van, Tom came over, he looked at her with those eyes, making her clinch her thighs, as the memories washed over her.

 

"Thank you Ella, it was an experience far beyond what I expected so to say". A teasing smile tugging at his lips.

 

She felt the heat creeping up her face. "No thank you Tom, and keep being passionate in every aspect of your life".

 

He pulled her into his arms, his lips just brushing hers, before hugging her tightly, his voice emotional. "I will never forget you Ella".

 

Then he jumped into the van, waiving, and the van started, whirling up red dust as it drove out of camp and out of her life. She whispered to herself. "And I never forget you Tom".

 

She walked back to her cottage and threw herself on the bed, her eyes caught something on the bedside table, it was a folded note.

 

She picked it up and read it. 'Dear Ella, if you ever find yourself near London, please give me a call. Tom' and then a phone number.

 

She looked at the note, wondering when he had left it there, the she crushed it in her hand and threw it in the trash. She never expected to leave South Sudan, and even if she by some twist of faith would find herself in London, she wouldn't call him. It was over and done, but the memories she would keep in her heart.


	9. Ella in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella suddenly find herself in London

Ella sighed and locked herself into the house, the owner wouldn't be home before much later, and she like having peace and quiet. She put on her earphones and started cleaning.

 

It had been 3 months since she had returned from South Sudan and her aunt had asked her to do this cleaning job for her company today because they had a lot of sickness in the staff.

 

She hadn't returned by choice, but only a week after Tom left, her aunt had called again, to tell her that her mother passed away and she had to return home to take care of everything.

 

After thinking hard about it for some days she had accepted that she had to be there, and she wanted to, it was time for her to return to the outside world.

 

Her choice actually was partly because of Tom. He had awakened in her a desire to live a life of her own again, to experience new things and go places, and that's why she didn't regret their little escapade.

 

It had been hard to go back to a world she had once left behind and then the funeral on top of it, even though she hadn't had a good relationship with her mother it hurt, especially not saying goodbye.

 

She started vacuuming the living-room, she hadn't been in that house before, but it seemed real cosy, a mixture of new and old, and bookcase upon bookcase filled with all kinds of books.

 

After the funeral in Denmark, she hadn't known what to do, and her aunt had suggested she came with them to London until she found out what she wanted.

 

So less than a month after she threw away Tom's number, never expecting to go to London, that was ironically exactly were she found herself.

 

In the beginning she thought she might run into him one day. Not that she in any way expected them to revive what they started in Sudan, it had been a volatile meeting and nothing else, but it would have been fun to see him again.

 

But then one evening as she was watching tv with her aunt and family, the Avengers came on, and she almost fell of the couch when she saw his name on the screen. He was almost unrecognisable as Loki.

 

After the movie she couldn't help herself, but borrowed her aunts computer and googled him, immediately regretting it. It appeared he had a very large and dedicated fan base, an army, he was way more famous than she had expected.

 

She was done with the cleaning downstairs, and grabbed her bucket and sponges, going upstairs to do the bathroom.

 

So after she found out who he was, she felt even more embarrassed about the way she had just jumped him, never thinking he might turn her down, and she had accepted she would never see him again.

 

She had happily found out that she hadn't needed to fear returning, it seemed that everyone had forgotten her, and as of now no one had recognised her.

 

She opened the door to the bathroom and walked ind whistling lowly. The first thing she noticed were a pair of long muscular legs. Fuck nobody was supposed to be here, but someone was clearly in the shower and she stopped shocked.

 

Her eyes involuntary travelled up the legs, reaching an amazingly well shaped backside, an backside she instantly remembered, and she didn't think to stop herself before his name flew out her mouth. "Tom ?"

 

He turned around looking very surprised, the rest of his body just as she remembered as well, long, slim and sculpted, and she was watching him just a little to long before spinning around and leaving with a. "Sorry".


	10. Friends ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella just wants to be friends

She stopped in the bedroom, trying to get a hold of her breathing and her wildly beating heart. She had thought she would never see Tom again, beside in movies, and there he was, stark naked just to rub it in.

 

"Ella ? What on earth are you doing here ?" Tom's voice sounded right behind her. She turned around, he only had a towel around his narrow waist, a couple of water drops running down his chest.

 

She breathed in deeply, having almost forgot just how perfect he looked. "Sorry my aunt owns the company you hired to clean. She said nobody would be home before later, I didn't know it was your house".

 

"I flew in this morning instead, but what are you doing in London. I thought you planned on staying like forever". He ran a hand through his wet hair.

 

She bit her lip, as she could feel her body reacting to him. "My mother died. I had to go back and sort everything out, and I decided it was time to return to to world, at least for a while".

 

"Oh I am so sorry to hear about you mother, it must have been hard". He took at step closer and pulled her into a gentle hug against his naked chest.

 

Ella tried to focus on everything boring, like equations and the recipe for pork roast, to keep her from doing something really embarrassing, as she was pressed to his nearly naked body.

 

"It is okay Tom, I didn't really have a relationship with my mother anymore, but I would have liked to say goodbye". She gently freed herself from his arms.

 

He caught his towel right before it slipped down, Ella getting a glimpse of dark reddish curls. "Of course, but what now then ? What are you going to do ?"

 

"Tom we can chit chat and all that, but could you please put on some clothes first ?" Her eyes took in his sexy body one last time.

 

He look down at himself, then looked at her apologetic. "Yes of course, this might be a bit inappropriate right. I'm so sorry".

 

"I'll be waiting outside". She said shaking her head. He had absolutely nothing to apologise about, she thoroughly enjoyed the sight, but she could feel her self-control wavering.

 

She hurried outside the door, she was pondering just leaving, but it would be quite rude, and why shouldn't they be able to have a friendly talk, maybe even be friends ?

 

Five minutes later he came out, wearing black jeans and a light grey sweater with a polo neck, it was unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, he looked like a model.

 

"I know a cosy cafe right around the corner, care to join me for a cup of tea ?" He asked her.

 

She looked at her clothes, she was wearing skinny jeans with a torn knee and an old  T-shirt that was a bit to tight. "I am not sure I'm dressed for it".

 

"Oh rubbish you look absolutely scrummy darling and it is very down to earth". He grabbed her hand, pulling her with him.

 

"What would you like ? Coffee or te ? Some cake ?" He had seated her at a table and was now looking at her.

 

She bit her lip thinking and looked at the cake showcase. "Hmm a cup of green tea please and maybe a tiny piece of that apple pie".

 

"Uhh they have a delicious apple pie, I think I will get some to". His face lighted up and he went up the order.

 

She was watching him up there, as was practically every woman in the room, he just had that something that made you look at him.

 

He came back carrying a tray sitting a cup of tea and a plate of pie in front of her. "Here's your pie".

 

"Thank you, it looks really great". She said smiling, picking up her fork so she could take bite.

 

He sat down, but the space under the table was lacking and he could only fit his long legs by placing them on each side of her legs, trapping her. "What were we talking about, oh yeah, what are you gonna do now ?"

 

"Honestly I have no idea, that's why I am helping my aunt, trying to figure it out, what to do with my life". She answered shrugging.

 

"That sounds sensible". He took a small piece of pie on his fork and put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and made a joyous little sound, that went right into her abdomen, then he licked some crumbs of his lips.

 

Ella nearly choked on her tea, who the hell could make eating a piece of pie erotic ? That would be Tom and that without even realising it. "Just a guess, you really love pie ?"

 

He looked up, grinning happily. "I guess I kind of love all sorts of sweets and puddings".

 

She was clenching her thighs, getting a bit annoyed at herself and relieved that they were in a public place as she had a sudden urge to rip of his clothes.

 

They talked about what they had been doing for the past couple of months, and he told that he had just returned from filming in Canada, a gothic romance horror movie by Del Toro, she had a hard time imagining it, and told him she would watch it.

 

He suddenly look thoughtful and then he looked straight into her eyes. "You didn't call me when you got here, why not ?"

 

"To be honest Tom, I threw out your number. I didn't expect to ever go back and I was embarrassed about my actions". She said apologetic.

 

He nodded. "It's okay Ella, but you have no reason to be embarrassed. It's a natural thing and you didn't do it all by yourself, maybe us meating like this again is faith".

 

She felt heat rising in her cheeks. "Listen Tom, I like you, you are sweet and that night was amazing, but I just can't engage in a relationship, just so you know how it is, but we can be friends ?"

 

"Oh is there someone else ?" He scratched his neck and for a moment Ella thought she saw a look of disappointment in his eyes, but she pushed it away.

 

She shook her head, playing with a strain of hair. "No, but I just can't deal with fame and the press, I have really bad experiences with that, and that is what you do".

 

"So friends ?" He tilted his head slightly, looking at her with those eyes, eyes you felt you could jump into and get lost forever.

 

She nodded and smiled at him, happy that they seemed to be on the same page. "Yeah definitely friends".


	11. Tom’s naughty side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a more kinky side

"Did you get it all done Ella ?" She had just walked into the kitchen after saying goodbye to Tom and now her aunt look at her questioning.

 

Ella nodded, she felt really agitated. "But he was there, the owner. I guess I kind of surprised him, you should have told me who lived there".

 

"I don't see how that should be relevant, and most our clients prefer to be anonymous". Her aunt was looking at her strictly.

 

Ella shrugged annoyed. "It's okay. I kind of know him, he is an unicef ambassador, and he visited the camp right before I left. I showed him around".

 

"But what is the problem then sweetie. It sounds nice for you to meet again then, he is such a gentleman that one". Her aunt looked up from the pot smiling.

 

Ella sighed, what was her problem ? Beside the fact that she wanted to rip of his clothes. "If I had known it was his house, I would have asked you to send someone else".

 

"Ella what happened in Sudan ? What did you do ?" The last question her aunt shouted, as Ella was walking to her room.

 

She turned around when she reach the door and yelled back. "I fucked him okay, and it was amazing, but don't worry, I told him we can only be friends".

 

She didn't hear what her aunt shouted back, she had already closed the door, but she had an idea.

 

Ella didn't know why she had yelled that. She could just have said that she didn't like him or that his fame made her shy, but she was still very much on the edge from their meeting and her aunt had just rubbed her the wrong way.

 

She threw herself on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Right now she actually regretted not acting on her desires as she had the chance, she was pretty sure he wouldn't have rejected her.

 

The memory of him in the shower naked, the water running down his body, his gorgeous backside and those long strong legs, made her breath shallow and a sweet pain spread in her abdomen.

 

She grabbed her phone, annoyed with herself and found Tom's number, he had entered it in her phonebook, saying that now she couldn't throw it out.

 

Ella was looking at the phone, pondering as to put it down again, but then she remembered the way he had enjoyed his pie and she started typing. 'Hi Tom, what are you doing ?'

It didn't take long for him to answer. 'Hi Ella, just got home. I didn't expected to hear from you so soo'.

She breathed in deeply, why not ? She thought and answered honestly. 'Just lying here, regretting not jumping your bones when I had the chance. What do you say, can I come over ?'

Ella rolled onto her stomach, she would have liked to see his face when he got her message, would it shock him ? He always seemed so proper and well behaved.  
His answer came faster than she expected and send little thrills of delight through her body. 'How fast can you be here ?'

She jumped of the bed, changing out of her working clothes, stopping to answer. '20 minutes tops'

Ella pulled on a short summer dress and a skimpy thong and nothing else. Then she grabbed her phone, wallet and keys and stepped into her sandals on her way out her room.

 

She checked her phone, his last message made her smile. It seemed he had a quite naughty side and that exited her. 'Can't wait to hear you scream my name'.

"Where are you going ? Dinner is almost ready". Her aunt looked up at her as she walked through the kitchen towards the door.

 

Ella giggled, oh she so want to tell the truth, but she refrained from it, saying. "Just going to a friends, don't wait up, it might get late".

 

She hurried out onto the street, hailing a cab, she gave the driver the address. She had a hard time sitting still, she noticed the driver glancing at her, but she didn't care.

 

She paid, got out of the cab and took a deep breath smoothing her dress. Then she walked slowly to the door, ringing the doorbell. It only took a couple of seconds before Tom practically threw open the door.

 

"Hi". He sounded a little unsure, but his gaze was dark and heavy and she knew he was fully with her. She pushed him inside and closed the door behind her.

 

Her eyes took him in, it was ridiculous how sexy he was. She smiled alluring and it was like he snapped on, he grabbed her rather hard and kissed her totally unrestrained.

 

Ella's nails scratched his neck. Her hands pulling at his hair. Her mouth nibbled at his throat. He groaned deeply, his hands under her dress.

 

He grabbed her ass, lifting her. She folded her legs around his slender hips, her back against the wall, his one hand holding her, the other sliding in between her thighs. She realised her thong was long gone and she groaned against his shoulder.

 

She was sucking on his earlobe. Then she heard him open his belt and pants and a moment later he penetrated her in one hard smooth trust. She gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders.

 

He took her hard and fast, pressed against the wall. His mouth caressing her shoulders, neck and mouth. She felt dizzy and it wasn't long before she granted his wish and screamed his name, when the orgasm rolled over her.

 

And that was his undoing, pushing him of the edge. The sound he made was almost primal.

 

He kissed her deeply, and Ella knew he was nowhere near done with her, when he swept her into his arms, carrying her upstairs to his bedroom.


	12. The duracell bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom seems to have a lot of energy

Ella awoke slowly, her whole body aching, but she felt so good and she had slept like a baby. She stretched and her hand hit something, it was a note.

 

She grabbed it an unfolded it. 'Morning darling, I'm out for a run, be back soon. Tom'

That man seriously has no limits, she thought, they had mind blowing sex three times the night before. First in the hallway, then in his bed and then in the shower, and now he was up early running.

 

She cuddled up in the bed, sighing satisfied. He had definitely adhered to her memories and then some. She was getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it.

 

This time she had no regrets and no feeling of shame, it had been a conscious choice and it had been amazing. She just hoped he understood, that it was only sex and they could still just be friends. She had to talk to him, when he got back.

 

She heard the front door open and light steps on the stairs. The bedroom door opened, and she propped herself up on her elbows smiling at him.

 

He was wearing shorts, a tank top and a open hooded sweater with the hood up, and he was staring at her naked breasts totally shameless.

 

He ran his hands through his hair pulling back the hood, his tongue running over his lips, his voice heavy with desire. "Ella, if you just knew, how much I want to have you right now".

 

"Why don't you get over here and do something about it then". She slowly pulled away the blanket, revealing the rest of her naked body.

 

He threw his sweater on the floor and was on her like a predator. "You are driving me mad woman, do you know that ?"

 

She smiled and kissed him longingly, he smelled of sweat and man and she found it hugely arousing.

 

He caressed her breasts, kissed them, sucked on them, and she already writhed beneath him, wanting him badly, aching with desire. So much for having the friends talk when he came back.

 

Ella grabbed his tank top, pulling it off, the sight of his body never ceased to amaze her. He was slim but every muscle was clearly defined, like cut from marble.

 

She pushed him down on his back straddling him. She could feel him clearly through his shorts, already more than ready for her.

 

He was looking up at her. His beautiful eyes a dark cobalt right then, his mouth slightly open, and she was blown away by how perfect he was, it was almost unearthly.

 

She bend forward to kiss him, saddened by the fact, that this had to end. That his work, his life made it impossible to even entertain the idea of more than a friendship.

 

She pulled of his shorts, revealing him in his full glory, and then slowly and achingly, let herself slide down upon him, enjoying the look of obvious and pure pleasure on his face.

 

He was looking at her in a way that made her feel like the most beautiful and sexy creature in the world.

 

She were teasing them both, riding him slowly and deeply. Keeping herself on the brink of losing control. He was moaning deeply, his hands caressing her breasts.

 

He was clearly getting close, and suddenly he grabbed her hips, thrusting hard into her three times, as he came fiercely, and that was more than her self-control could take, making the orgasm overwhelm her, making her moan his name again and again.

 

She rolled of him, into his strong arms, her head resting on his shoulder, he kissed her on her hair, whispering hoarsely. "What is it, that you do to me ?"

 

"I am sorry Tom, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you". She was playing with the ginger hair on his chest.

 

He sighed, rubbing his neck. "There is nothing to apologize for. I am an adult Ella. I know what I am doing, and what I went into here, and I realise this probably won't change you mind".

 

"Thanks for understanding". She said, kissing him on the cheek, before jumping of the bed. She grabbed her dress and put it on, her thong she expected could be found in the hallway.

 

"Still friends ?" She was looking at him and he smiled and nodded. Then she blew him a kiss, and walked out the door.

 

He was laying on the bed, listening to her footsteps down the stairs. She stopped in the hallway, probably to put on her thong and the thought made him smile.

 

Then he heard the front door close behind her, and he sank back into the pillow sighing. "Yeah friends".


	13. A friendly lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They manage to behave

Ella had kind of expected that Tom wouldn't contact her again. She would totally understand as she felt like she had exploited him, but two days later right before midday she got a text.

 

'Hallo Ella, are you busy ? If you are free, I would love to take you out for lunch ? Love Tom'

She was actually just lying on her bed being bored and a lunch couldn't hurt. It would be public and she should be able to spend an hour with him on friendly terms without it ending with sex.

 

It could not end with sex. She was determined about that, it wasn't fair to him, because it could never be anything more.

 

She answered him. 'Hi Tom. Just lying here doing nothing, lunch sounds great. Where do we meet up ?'

His answer came within seconds. 'Right outside, I'll be there to pick you up in two minutes'.

She jumped of the bed, where did he get her address ? And how could he be there so fast ? He must have been close by already.

 

Ella looked at herself, her clothes would have to do. There was no need to get all dolled up for lunch with a friend. She had on black leggings and a white shirt dress. She quickly pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

 

She hurried out, quite happy her aunt was out on a job, she didn't feel like explaining.

 

She walked out to the sidewalk, just as a sleek dark jaguar pulled up to the curb and Tom jumped out, hugging her. "Hello darling, I am so happy you were free".

 

"Of course Tom, nice car is it yours ?" She looked at the car, it was a perfect match for him, stylish, hot, slim lined, powerful and english.

 

He smiled and opened the passenger door. "Right now it is, the company has lent it to me after I did a commercial".

 

Ella slided in, and Tom closed the door. The he walked around the car with long strides. She watched him through the window, his long legs clad in black dress pants and worn out cowboy boots.

 

He had on a mottled blue button down shirt, his sleeves rolled up and he had on black rimmed glasses. She hadn't seen him wear glasses before but they suited him.

 

She couldn't pinpoint what it was about him. It was something about the way he carried himself, about the way he radiated warmth, confidence and sexyness.

 

Tom opened the door, sliding in elegantly. He really could make anything look sexy she thought, but stopped herself. She had to keep a tap on her thoughts and her desires.

 

But it wasn't easy, when he started the car, she could feel the purr of engine through her body, it was going to be a long lunch.

 

He parked in front of an small exclusive restaurant and opened the door to her, he offered his hand, helping her out. He offered his arm and she accepted.

 

In the restaurant they got a small table in the back, where they could sit in peace. Tom held out her chair and she began to feel that is was more like a date than a lunch between friends.

 

He sat down across from her, his long legs once again a problem in the small space. He had to trap her legs between his to fit in, and she had to sit very still or her knees would rest on his upper thighs.

 

The waiter came over and they ordered their food. Ella was watching Tom across the table. "I wasn't sure I would ever hear from you again".

 

"Why not ? We agreed to be friends right ?" He was watching her questioning.

 

She shrugged, why would he want anything more than friendship ? "I honestly don't know, but I a happy you did write".

 

The food arrived and they talked while they ate. Ella said that she was thinking about going back to school and Tom told about his years at Eton and Cambridge.

 

Tom confided that there was a mini series he would love to get the leading role in, because it would let him show a wider range of skills to a broader audience, but he couldn't say much as they were still undecided.

 

Ella tried to move a little, her legs where getting stiff from holding them in the same position, as she tried not to touch his amble thighs, instead she put her knee right in his crotch.

 

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry". Her head snapped up, watching him. She was afraid she had hurt him.

 

He closed his eyes shortly and swallowed, then he looked at her reassuring. "It's okay Ella, no harm done".

 

When they were finished Tom payed the bill. She had offered to split it, but he insisted as he had invited her.

 

When they walked to his car, he opened the door for her and waited for her to get in before closing it. Walking back around the car, and she thought how effortless it seemed for him to be the perfect gentleman.

 

"I am sorry that I do not have more time, but I have an important meeting in an hour". He said regret in his voice.

 

She smiled at him, actually happy to be able to end it now and get home, her self-control was starting to waiver, as she could so easily smell him in the inclosed space of the car. "It is fine Tom, you can always write when you are free".

 

"I can do one better, what about friday night, my house, pizza, beer and a movie ? Just friends hanging out". He glanced at her.

 

That sounded like something friends would do, she thought, so why not. "Sounds great and I got no plans".

 

"Okay then, shall we say 8 pm ? I am looking forward to it". He smiled happily and Ella thought that she should be able to do that.

 

He parked outside her aunt's house, and she suddenly remembered something. "Where did you get my address from ?"

 

"It was on my bill from the cleaning company". He said calmly and got out the car to open her door.

 

"Oh well of course". She said mostly to herself. Tom opened the door and offered her his hand.

 

He pulled her into a friendly hug and kissed her cheek. "See you friday Ella, to an friendly evening".

 

"See you Tom". The feel and smell of him when they hugged where nearly her undoing. She almost asked him to go with her to her room or rather her bed, but she managed to stop herself.

 

She waved as he drove off. She was proud that she had done it, they had had lunch and she had only been a little tempted by him and she had refrained from acting on the urge.


	14. A game of self-control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella tries to recist the allure of Tom

It was friday and Ella was standing in front of the mirror. She had taken a bath and was now wondering what to wear for her friendly pizza night at Toms, she wanted it to say 'we are just friend'

 

She ended up with a red plaid flannel button down shirt and some worn out skinny jeans. She braided her blond hair into two braids, feeling she definitely looked in the friend zone.

 

When she sat in the taxi she almost regretted going. They would be all alone in his house, the mere thought of it made her clench her thighs together. She had to be strong.

 

Maybe she should just give up, tell him they couldn't be friends, but she hated giving up and she actually liked him as a friend, she didn't want to exclude him from her life.

 

Another part of her tried to pull her in the opposite direction. He was clearly into her, maybe he was okay with it just being sex. It was an alluring idea, he was an amazing lover.

 

But she knew she couldn't, she had a hunch it would not be enough for him for long, and she wasn't even sure it would be enough for her if she took down her barricades. He deserved someone who could be fully his.

 

Ella paid the taxi, got out and went to his front door. When she rang the bell, she got a flash back to the last time she had been there, and she involuntarily moaned and had to bite her lip.

 

"Hello darling, come in". Tom opened the door, letting her in, giving her a friendly hug.

 

She refrained from breathing while they hugged. She knew the scent of him would cause a reaction in her body, and she had to keep her head clear.

 

"Come on". He grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers and pulled her with him.

 

She could see he had also gone for the relaxed look, as he was wearing black sweatpants, hanging dangerously low on his narrow hips and a white v neck T-shirt.

 

Ella couldn't help but glancing at his backside, as she were walking halfway behind him, even in the loose hanging sweat pant it looked extraordinarily good and she had to kick herself mentally to stop her thoughts from rabbit trailing.

 

"Sit down, I go get us a couple of beers". He pointed to the couch, and she slumped down putting her feet up, as he went to the kitchen.

 

He returned with two beer bottles and put them on the table, then he lifted up her feet, sat down and put her feet in his lap.

 

"Do you want me to move ?" It felt nice sitting like that, but she wasn't sure it was a good idea, but she didn't want to pull them away like something was wrong.

 

He put a hand on her feet and said calmly. "No not at all, you just make yourself comfortable.

 

She stayed put, but grabbed the beer taking a big swing, before asking. "What did you had in mind ? I mean which movie do you want to watch. I still haven't seen a lot".

 

"What about 'The imitation game' ? I just got it from a friend, but haven't watched it yet". He looked at her waiting for an answer.

 

She bit her lip thinking. "It is the codebreaking one with Benedict Cumberbatch right ? I read about that one, I'm in".

 

"Great, are you hungry or do you want to wait a bit with the pizza ?" He took a sip of his beer.

 

She stretched. "Let's wait half an hour or so. Let me get the movie as I am on top of you".

 

A smile pulled at his lip and he got a naughty glint in his eyes. "Oh yes you are, it is in the top drawer under the tv".

 

Ella got up, she didn't know why she was doing it, it kind of felt like a dirty little game they were playing, to see who would cave in first, but she was letting her hips swing seductively as she walked across the room.

 

She bent down slowly, swaying her back, to make her ass pop up a bit more, and she could feel his eye on her, making her feel both satisfied and aroused.

 

When she had put on the movie she sat back down, putting her feet up in Toms lap, he looked at her, like he was going to say something, but then he just sighed and turned to watch the tv.

 

The movie started and they were both trying to concentrate, after five minutes she felt his hand gently nuzzling her foot.

 

She glanced at him, but he seemed to be absorbed in the movie. He had put his glasses on she noted, and she bit her lip. Good God that man ought to be looked up somewhere as a danger to womens sanity and virtue.

 

It seemed to be unconsciously that he nuzzled her foot, but he was hitting some very sensitive spots, sending little shocks up through her legs, each jolt reaching higher.

 

Ella sat up abruptly pulling her feet out of his hand, she was so close to losing it right there. "I am hungry, what about that pizza ?"

 

"Of course, I go get one right across the street. It is faster than calling and it is hot". He paused the movie and got up, she thought for a moment she saw a mischievous smile crossing his face, but then it was gone.

 

Ella was pacing the floor restlessly while Tom were gone. The sexual tension in the room was getting thicker by the minute and she feared a total meltdown of her self-control to happen soon.

 

Suddenly it started drumming on the window, she looked outside, it was pouring down. Tom would get soaked.


	15. A wet Tom is hard to resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella’s defences crumble

She heard the front door open, and she sat down, trying to look like she hadn't had an internal battle while he were gone.

 

"Wow it is really pouring out there". Tom walked in, his white T-shirt plastered to him, every muscle visible through the thin wet fabric.

 

Ella felt the familiar warmth spread through her abdomen. God damn he wasn't playing fair right now. She tried to look away but the sight of him was just too absurdly sexy not to stare.

 

He put the pizza on the table, then he pulled of the wet T-shirt discharging it on the back of a chair. "Luckily the pizza was wrapped up, so it was only me getting wet".

 

She closed her eye, but it couldn't remove the sight of him damp and bare chested, she looked at him, as he ran his hand through his wet hair slicking it back.

 

"Nope, not only you getting wet". Ella bit her lip hard, seriously did she just say that out loud ? Fuck there it was, the self-control breakdown.

 

Toms head snapped up, like he had to check that she really said that, she could see his pupils dilate and his eyes change from clear blue to dark.

 

"Darling, in about two seconds I am going to come over there, and I am going to fuck you so hard and so long, that you won't know your own name. If you got a problem with that, you better tell me like right now". His voice was raw and she could see his jaw tense.

 

Ella swallowed and moaned lowly, she didn't even think about saying no. His proclamation had left her stunned and without any chance of regaining self-control.

 

A smug smile crossed his handsome face when she didn't move, he was at her in two long strides, grabbing one of her braids, twisting it around his hand, pulling her to her feet.

 

"Do you know how sexy you look with those braids. I've wanted to pull them ever since you showed up". He pulled gently at her hair again, making her catch her breath.

 

She couldn't help it, she found it desperately arousing when he went totally over board, casting the well behaved gentleman aside. She clenched her thighs trying to soothe the throbbing.

 

Finally he kissed her, deeply, intense and demanding, he grabbed her shirt and ripped it open in one jerk, making the buttons fly.

 

She shook of the remainder of her shirt, and he removed her bra swiftly and adroitly, staring at her as he let his thumb stroke her nipple, she gasped.

 

"Oh Ella, what are you doing to me ? I feel like I am losing my mind". She thought she saw pain in his eyes, but it was immediately replaced by an almost primal passion.

 

She contemplated stopping him, for the sake of his sanity, but he grabbed the rim of her pants, pulling her into a wanting kiss as he opened them, making her lose her trail of thoughts.

 

When he turned her around, bending her over the couchs high armrest, she no longer felt sure she could make him stop, even if she wanted to, there was something intense, almost scary about him right there.

 

He pulled of her jeans and panties, letting his hand run over her ass, when she suddenly felt a sharp hard slap, she gasped, she really hadn't expected that.

 

But when he caressed the area he had just slapped, the intense feeling from all the nerves being on high alarm made her legs shake and when he slapped her again she moaned in anticipation.

 

She had to grab the couch with all her strength to hold herself up, and when he stopped, she could feel the moisture dripping down her thighs.

 

When she heard his pant fall to the ground, she only had a moment to brace herself, before he slid into her in one hard trust, making her whimper. Her backside was burning and every touch sendt little jolts directly into her loins.

 

He grabbed her hips, steadying her as he thrusted into her deeper and harder. It didn't take long before she felt the orgasm roll through her shaking body.

 

Tom pulled her to a stand, her legs feeling like jello. The he kissed her roughly, before sitting down on a stool, pulling her onto his lap, she slid onto him unimpeded.

 

She was riding him fast. He grabbed her breasts, playing with them, making her throw her head back in ecstasy. She felt like reality was slipping through her fingers.

 

His eyes locked with hers, his gaze filled with overwhelming desire, for a moment she thought she saw something a lot softer in there, but it was gone again before she could really comprehend it.

 

She let her hands run down his chest, her fingernails leaving red marks on his skin, he groaned grabbing her ass.

 

When the second orgasm made her scream his name, she felt entirely spent and exhausted. Tom didn't seem to care, he just cleared the coffee table with a swipe of his arm, laying her down on it, kneeling between her legs.

 

Each trust made her whimper, she didn't know up from down anymore, but he kept going relentlessly until her body started shaking and black spots were dancing in front of her eye as she sobbed through an orgasm so mind blowing she was certain she would faint.

 

Tom couldn't keep it back anymore and he came with a sound so deep and animal like it sounded more like the growl of a large predator.

 

He pulled her up on the couch with him, cradling her in his arms, while she sobbed into his chest. Totally unable to control her emotions do to the share intensity and pleasure.


	16. Tom is playing with his pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom plays with his food and Ella

"Cold pizza is actually better". Ella said grinning. She was lounging stark naked on Toms couch eating a slice of cold pizza.

 

Tom was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. His head by her navel. He bit into his slice. "Yep, I think you are right".

 

The movie was running again, but none of them was really watching it. Ellas fingers was trailing absentmindedly up and down Toms biceps, he flexed his arm, glancing at her grinning.

 

Ella was studying his profile, he had his glasses on again. Apparently he needed them to watch tv, it was kind of reassuring, he wasn't completely perfect.

 

"What it is ? Do I have something on my face". He looked at her, rubbing his thumb on the corner of his mouth.

 

She grabbed his hand, taking it to her face, putting his thumb into her mouth, sucking on it. "Nope, I was just trying to find a flaw in your perfectness".

 

He turned toward her asking. "Well, did you find it ? Even though I don't really think perfectness is a real word".

 

"Not really. I was thinking about your glasses, but you look so damn sexy in them, so it doesn't really count". She shrugged.

 

He sighed and bit his lip, then he turned back toward the tv. His voice was low, but she still heard him clearly as he said. "Apparently perfect, but still not good enough".

 

It hurt her to hear him say that, but right now she couldn't say anything to make it better and she chose to ignore it.

 

They just sat in silence. Ella started to watch the movie, and didn't realise that she started to rub his neck with one of her hands. He sighed and she let her hand run up into his hair.

 

He grabbed a slice of pizza and started removing the pepperoni slices, then he turned towards her, looking quite amused. "Lay perfectly still".

 

"What are you doing Tom ?" She looked at him quizzically, but he just smiled and licked his lips, making her stay still.

 

He started putting the pepperoni on her naked body and she started giggling, but he sent her a stern look. "I said lay still".

 

He came up on his knees next to her, then he took off his glasses, putting them on the table. He grinned at her and let his tongue trail over her stomach snatching the first piece of pepperoni from her belly button.

 

He ate it and let his tongue trail farther up, till he reached her breast, letting his tongue circle her nipple, before getting another piece of pepperoni.

 

Ella was already moaning, oh fuck, she knew where this would end, but as she had already caved in to him, it really didn't matter that she fell in again. She could be good tomorrow.

 

His mouth found her other nipple, he sucked it into his mouth, making her squirm and he snatched the next pepperoni looking quite happy with himself.

 

Tom worked his way down her body, getting the next to last piece on her left thigh, making her squeal, as it tickled.

 

"Hmm that is going to be difficult". Tom was eyeing the last piece, it had slided down her thigh, almost to her crotch.

 

She was breathing hard, thinking of what he would do made her dizzy and she said a little out of breathe. "You are allowed to use your fingers".

 

"Nope my game, my rules". He grabbed her legs and turned her, she was now sitting on the edge of the couch a leg on each side of him, leaning back.

 

He sent her a dirty smile and she bit her lip, he pulled her legs up on his shoulders, there were something very arousing about being so totally bared to him.

 

Then his tongue glided up her thigh, and he snatched the last piece of pepperoni on his way, but she knew he wouldn't stop there.

 

His tongue and mouth teased and caressed her most sensitive spots, and she was writhing, but he grabbed her legs, pinning her making her unable to move.

 

Her hands ran into his hair. Entangleling in it. Pulling at it. She felt she was losing control, her legs shaking and she new she was just about done for.

 

He sucked on her clitoris and it was like someone lighted a firework. She actually saw golden spots before her eyes and the the orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, so consuming she was pretty sure she actually lost consciousness for a second.

 

"You look like you need a good night's sleep darling". He gently lifted her into his arms, and she put her arms around his neck snuggling closer, she was asleep before he reached the bedroom, tucking her gently in before going downstairs to clean up.


	17. He got the role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has good news

Ella woke up the next morning with a moral hangover. Already before she opened her eyes, she knew Tom wasn't next to her in bed.

 

There was a note on his pillow. 'Morning darling, out for a run. Grab a shower. I'm bringing back breakfast'.

She took a long hot shower. Her whole body was sore, a reminder of their heated evening together and she once again felt the guilt, even though he had actually started it.

 

When she came downstairs in one of his T-shirts, because.. well her shirt was ruined, Tom was just coming in. "I am going to get a quick shower, then we can eat. I got exciting news".

 

She made tea and put the food on the table, then she sat down, waiting for Tom. She didn't hope they had to have the only friends talk this time.

 

It didn't take long before he was back, wearing a dark blue tailored three piece suit and a crisp white shirt. He hung his jacket on the chair. She bit her lip, that man could really wear a suit.

 

Ella took a sip of her tea and looked at him expectantly. "What was the exciting news you had to tell ? I guess you dressing up has something to do with it".

"So you remember the role I told you about, the one I really wanted ? I got the call while I was out running. I got it and I am meeting with the producers in an hour". His face lighted up.

 

She couldn't help but smile. "Congrats Tom, I am so happy to hear and I can't wait to see it".

 

"Thank you Ella. I am really excited, we are start shooting pretty soon and we are going to film in so many great locations like Switzerland and Morocco". He sounded like a happy kid.

 

She took a bite of her croissant. "It sounds really amazing, can you tell more about it now ? What is the plot ?"

 

He looked like he was thinking really hard, then he smiled. "I guess I can tell a bit. If you promise it doesn't leave this room".

 

"I promise, my lips are sealed. Cross my heart and hope to die". She made a cross over her heart and looked at him curiously.

 

He was sipping his tea, studying her, like he was wondering if she could be trusted, then he chuckled. "I am playing a hotel manager turned spy and infiltrating the inner circles of an arms dealer".

 

"Wow are you doing Le Carre's 'The night manager' ? I read they were making it to a series". She had read the book and was looking forward to the series, now even more.

 

Toms face lighted up. "Yeah I guess I can affirm now you guessed it. Have you read the book ?"

 

"Yep and isn't there going to be some pretty hot scenes in it ?" She winked at him.

 

He lifted one eyebrow. "Yeah, there is a couple of partially nude scenes. I think I can handle that".

 

"I was thinking about the poor female audience, are you sure they can handle it ?" She smiled mischievous.

 

"Ehehehe". He almost spilled his tea laughing. "I hope so, or it would be bad for the second episode".

 

When they had finished eating he looked at her. "Can I give you a lift home ? I am going in that direction anyway".

 

"Yes please, it would spare me a taxi". She smiled, it seemed their friendship thing was back on track. No need to discuss it, and she was relieved.

 

Ten minutes later they sat in his jaguar, on their way to Ellas aunts house. Ella was deep in her own thoughts, she was trying to make a plan to avoid giving in to her urges again.

 

She figured out that she had to only see him in public places until she was sure she was in total control of herself, to minimise the risk of something happening again.

 

Tom stopped in front of the house, and as always he got out of the car, and went to open her door, she got out and he closed the door behind her.

 

He pulled her into a warm hug. Ella breathed deeply, and at that moment she could almost imagine how it would be like if they could be together. If she could allow herself to evolve feeling for him.

 

"Thank you for last night". His voice was a hoarse whisper into her ear, and she had to bite her lip not to moan. She was pretty sure he could talk her into an orgasm if he wanted to.

 

She kissed his cheek and gently freed herself from his embrace. "No thank you Tom".

 

A couple of hours later she sent him a message. 'Hi Tom, I hope your meeting went well'.

It didn't take long for him to answer. 'Thanks for asking darling. It went really well, we start shooting in 4 weeks. Hope I get to see you again before then'.

She smiled to herself and wrote back. 'You just write when you are free, and we work something out'.


	18. Clos maggiore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly dinner or ?

Ella was proud of herself. She had actually managed to meet up with Tom as friends only, several times in the weeks before he left for filming. She had made sure they only meet in public places.

 

He had asked her a couple of times to go to his place, but she made up excuses not to, and even though she still often felt like ripping his clothes of, she withstood the urge.

 

They had met for lunch and dinner and sometimes just for a casual stroll to talk. They had even been to the theatre once.

 

He even managed to get her to go on his morning runs with him a couple of times, but that was just to hard, both physical and because him sweaty and panting made her think naughty things.

 

Right know he was in Switzerland filming though and she hadn't seen him for almost 3 weeks. He had called her several times, telling her how great it was.

 

Ella hated to admit it, but she missed him. Then again, it would be okay to miss a good friend, but if she had to be honest she missed him physically as well.

 

She thought it would become better when he was not around, but actually it kind of got much worse while he was away. Sometimes it got so bad, that she had to take the edge of by herself after talking to him on the phone, which she found very embarrassing.

 

That same evening he called, and she picked up answering happily. "Hi Tom, how is it going ?"

 

"Hello darling, it is going great. I'll be back in London tomorrow for 4 days, before moving on to Morocco, and I was wondering if you would like to meet up ?". He sounded so happy.

 

She smiled to herself. "I would love to Tom. Do you have something special in mind ?"

 

"I'll pick you up at 6.30 pm, the rest is a surprise, but wear something nice". He said teasingly.

 

She could feel her stomach and abdomen turn into a tight ball of anticipation. "That sounds a little ominous Tom".

 

"Ehehehe don't worry. I promise to behave very nicely. I missed you Ella". His voice suddenly got very serious at the last line.

 

Ella wasn't sure how much he put into it, but she hoped he was meaning as a friend. "I missed you to Tom".

 

"I can't tell how happy I am to hear you say that. See you tomorrow darling". They said goodbye and hang up. Ella was already wondering what to wear. 

—————————————————————————————————————-

The next afternoon Ella took a long shower. She decided to shave were needed and put on black lace underwear. Not that she planned for anything to happen, but she liked to be prepared.

 

She put on a emerald silk dress, it was hugging her body in all the right places and it matched her eyes enhancing them.

 

She put up her long blonde hair, leaving a few strains hanging loose, framing her face.

 

He sent her a message five minutes before he arrived. Normally she would think it a little gnarly, but she had asked him to. She didn't want to discuss her seeing him with her aunt.

 

When she got out his jaguar was already parked at the curb. Tom leaning relaxed against it, wearing a black three piece suit, a white shirt and a bordeaux tie.

 

Ella let her eyes run over him, taking in how extraordinary handsome he was. It took her breath away. It was somehow like she couldn't quite imagine when he wasn't there and she got surprised every time she lay eyes upon him.

 

He had even gotten some sun being in the mountains and his eyes were sparkling when he looked at her. "You look absolutely exquisite darling. It is so good to see you".

 

"Well thank you Tom. You look quite dashing". She walked over to him, and he pulled her into his arms. The scent and the feel of him, it made her feel.. well it was in some ways like coming home.

 

He took her hand and gallantly led her to the car. He opened the door and she got in. When he had gotten in and started the engine, she looked at him and asked curiously. "Well are you going to tell me what we are doing ?"

 

"I can tell you what we are doing, but not where. We are going out to dinner". He looked like someone hiding a big secret, and Ella started getting nervous. What was he up to ?

 

When they reached covent garden her heart started beating faster and when he parked and opened her door, she contemplated running away.

 

He offered her his arm, and she grabbed it like she was scared of drowning, as he lead her into a small restaurant she felt her heart sink. She had this dooming feeling.

They walked into Clos Maggiore, otherwise known as the most romantic restaurant in England, maybe in the world, and almost impossible to get a table at.


	19. The thing she do not want to hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth scare her

They were shown to one of only 8 tables in the small restaurant. It was so beautiful and romantic it left Ella speechless. The whole ceiling was hid by branches covered in white flowers.

 

"Wow Tom, this is way to much and very romantic". She was watching him nervously.

 

He just smiled calmly. "It is very beautiful yes. The food is said to be absolutely outstanding here, and nothing but the best is good enough for you".

 

"Thank you Tom really, but you didn't need to do this. This has to be really pricey and I know getting a table isn't easy". She was eyeing him, very aware that this wasn't a place you brought a friend.

 

He scratched his neck. "Don't worry about the money and my agent took care of the reservation. Sometimes they come in handy, and no I didn't need to, but I wanted to".

 

She was pulled in both directions. She had a bad feeling Tom was putting a lot more out there right now than she could ever return, and it would end up with her having to hurt him again.

 

She was really close to getting up and walking out, but she couldn't humiliate him like that, she had to stick with it til they were alone.

 

They got a fantastic five course menu and Ella was somewhat happy she stayed. She had never eaten in a place like this before, not even when she was rich and famous.

 

And watching Tom eat was as always an experience on its own. He savoured every bite, making little cute and sometimes very arousing noises, and she was switching between giggling and getting hot from having naughty thoughts.

 

When they had finished their meal and walked back outside, she looked up at him. "Thank you Tom, it was really amazing, but you should find a nice girlfriend to bring to a place like this".

 

"I am happy you liked it. Could we go for a little walk ?" He looked at her, something in his eyes made her heart jump.

 

A part of her were ringing with alarm, telling her to ask to be driven home right now. But she knew this was going to happen, no matter how much she tried to escape. If not now, then another time, it was better to get it over with.

 

She nodded silently and he grabbed her hand, as started walking down the street.

 

After some time in silence, Ella felt like she had to say something. "Are you looking forward to get filming again ?"

 

"I must admit that I am torn. It is a great role and everyone is really nice, but I have missed you so badly, and this time I will be away for a couple of months". He was casting her sideway glances.

 

She tried to play it down. "Oh you are going to be fine sweetie. You can always call, we do something fun when you get back".

 

"Are you going to miss me at all Ella ? Do you care that I am going to be so far away ?" His voice was getting strained.

 

"Of course Tom. You are my friend and I like spending time with you". She knew that this were the moment it would all come tumbling down and she would have to hurt him.

 

He sighed and his voice was so painfilled, she feared he would actually start crying. "And that is all I can ever be right ? Your friend, what if that is just not good enough ?"

 

"Tom please, don't do this ? We have talked about this. I just can't, please accept that ?" She hated to do this and she wished she had never given him hope of anything else.

 

"No Ella, my feelings are so much more than just friends. Ella I ..". She hurriedly put a finger on his lips, stopping him from saying it. She could not handle him saying that.

 

She looked at him, he was clearly fighting back tears now. "I am truly sorry Tom. I wish you would find a nice girl, someone who can give you everything you deserve, but that is not me. Can you please take me home now ?"

 

He nodded and they walked back to the car in silence, they didn't talk in the car either.

 

Ella got out of the car, and looked at him. "I am sorry Tom. I would still love to be your friend, but I do understand if that is not possible for you".

 

"Of course we are still friends, but I think I need a little distance. It will probably do me good to get away for awhile, but we will talk okay ?" He gave her at fast hug and got into his car to drive away.


	20. Vickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom’s come home with a surprise

Ella didn't hear from Tom at all before he left for Morocco, and she was thinking he needed some space and time. He had to feel vulnerable after pouring out his soul.

 

But when she didn't really hear from him for the next two months, except for a couple of short impersonal messages, she thought it might had been to much for him, and he was distancing himself.

 

It made her sad, she really liked having him in her life, but she also understood that it couldn't be easy for him.

 

But then suddenly, when she thought she would never hear from him again, she got a message one friday evening. 'Hey darling, I am at the Black Friar with some friends, why don't you come by ?'

She knew the pub they had been there together before. 'I didn't even know you were back in London. Sorry, I don't think I have the energy tonigh'.

His answer came right away. 'Come on darling. I have missed you. Put on some gorgeous clothes and come down here now'.

She sighed. She was pretty sure he was just a little drunk from the way he was writing. Did she want to go ? She kind of wanted to see him.

 

After debating for a little while she wrote back. 'Okay okay, I can come by for a little while. Just to say hi and welcome back'.

He answered back while she were looking through her clothes. 'Great darling, see you soon'.

She pulled of her worn out T-shirt and old panties. Luckily she had a shower before putting on her nightwear. She didn't really know why, but she decided to amp up the sex appeal. Him ignoring her hurt more than she would admit, so it might be some kind of reprisal.

 

She put on a small thong and a skin tight black dress. It gave her a nice cleavage even without a bra and only reached the middle of her thighs. She paired it with black stilettos.

 

Ella got a taxi to the pub, and went inside. He was hard to miss and she spotted him almost right away. As she was about to make her way toward him, a leggy blonde clang to him, and he kissed her deeply.

 

She shouldn't care. She had told him to get a girlfriend, why did it feel like this then ? She didn't want to be there anymore, she just wanted to go home.

 

"Ella, there you are". Tom's voice could be heard over the music and she saw him walking toward her. She couldn't just walk away now.

 

"Hi Tom". She said a bit strained. He pulled her into his arm hugging her tightly. He smelled like Tom and like whisky.

 

He looked at her. Oh yes he was a tad intoxicated. " I missed you, come say hello to everyone".

 

He pulled her over to a table. "This is Scott and this is my agent Luke. Guys, this is my friend Ella".

 

Ella shook their hands and presented herself. They seemed nice enough, but she didn't like the way Scott was eyeing her.

 

"Aren't you going to present me honey". The woman from before came over, putting her arms around Toms neck. She clearly measured Ella to see if she was a threat.

 

Tom was actually looking a bit uncomfortable. "Of course darling. This is my.. girlfriend Vickie, and this is my friend Ella. I meet her in Africa".

 

"Hi Vickie, nice to meet you". Ella tried with a friendly smile, but she felt an instant dislike toward this woman. She looked like a stereotypical model, her eyes dead and kind of vacant. She remembered those girls from her own career.

Vickie was looking at her, like there was something she just couldn't get her head around. "You don't look african, you are not black".

 

"Good catch Sherlock". Ella sent Tom a 'what the fuck' look, but he was busy looking everywhere else.

 

They all sat down. Scott got a drink for Ella. It was quite strong, but right now she kind of needed it. Vickie was sitting on Tom's lap, her hands all over him.

 

"So you two, have you known each other for long ?" Ella asked Vickie. She seriously didn't get what Tom was doing with her, she was so not his type.

 

Vickie giggled girlish and cuddled into Tom. "Oh no, we only met four days ago when Tom came back from doing his movie thing, isn't it crazy ?"

"Oh yes it is so very crazy". Ella answered. She was so not doing this all evening.

An hour and three drinks later Ella was ready to throw in the towel. Vickie was clinging to Tom like some kind of leech and Scott was drunkenly hitting on her.

 

When Tom grabbed Vickie, kissing her wildly inappropriate for a public place, while not breaking his eye contact with Ella for a second, she had enough. She got up and went to the bathroom.

 

She was looking in the mirror, breathing deeply. What the hell was he doing ? And why did she care at all ? Was he trying to make her jealous ? It was kind of working she had to admit.

 

Not that she was about to throw away everything and jump into his arms. She felt like such a bad person, that even though she didn't want to be with him, she didn't like the thought of someone else having him either.

When she got out, Tom was waiting for her in the dim hallway. They couldn't be seen from the main room.

 

"I am going home Tom. It is honestly not very nice being here right now. I am not doing this.. Whatever it is you are doing". She tried to walk past him, but he got in her way.

 

He was looking hurt and angry. "What is your problem Ella ? You told me to get a girlfriend right ? Can you not begrudge me love ?"

 

"I can Tom, but that, what you are doing.. it has nothing to do with love. I don't know what you are trying at, but it is just pathetic. She is so not your type". Ella had had enough alcohol to give it to him straight.

 

He was watching his feet. Looking like she had slapped him. "At least she thinks that I am good enough".

"Oh Tom, you are good enough. You are much more that good enough, and you are way to good for that bimbo in there". She looked at him sadly.

 

He reached out, stroking her cheek ever so gently. "But just never good enough for you right ? So it doesn't matter at all".

 

"So if I asked you to get rid of that goose for me. You would do it, just like that ?" She wasn't playing fair at all now and she knew it. There was something arousing about being able to wrap him around her littlefinger like that.

 

He looked up, his gaze so filled with pain it physically hurt her and she regretted coming there at all. "Faster than you can imagine. She means nothing to me".

 

Ella shook her head slowly. She didn't like seeing Tom like this and she knew she was to blame. She couldn't see him ever again. "I am leaving now Tom, do what you think is best for you".

 

She walked out, not even caring to say goodbye to the rest of them. She just had to get away from him.

 

She only got about 30 feet down the street, before Tom grabbed her from behind, pulling her into a narrow alley beside the pub.

 

"What Tom ? Don't you have to get back to your girlfriend ? I bet she is looking for you by now". She snapped at him. Irritated that he wouldn't just let her leave.

 

He looked angry now, almost scary. "She is nothing to me, I.. I just thought".

 

"That what Tom ? That I would get jealous ? That it would change anything ? For God's sake Tom, you are an intelligent man. Can't you see how wrong this is ?" She tried to walk away.

 

Tom grabbed her arm, he seemed desperate now. "Please don't leave Ella. I need you".

 

"Stop it Tom. You are making a fool of yourself. I am sorry but this friend thing isn't going to work. It is better if we don't see eachother again". She pulled at her arm to get free.

 

Toms eyes got dark and he grabbed her shoulders, almost slamming her into the wall. She lost her breath for a second, and then he was on her, kissing her hard and wanting.


	21. Tom snaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Harsh sexual contend, non con.. so if this trigger you skip the chapter.

She reacted instinctively, kissing him back. Her brain was screaming at her, this was so wrong, so very wrong, she ought to stop him, to tell him no.

 

His hands were on her ass, holding her tight into him, and she realised what he was about to do, her brain getting back into acting mode instead of panic.

 

When his mouth was sucking and biting down her neck, she succeeded in telling him between breaths. "Tom stop. Please don't do this, just stop".

 

His head snapped up. She almost couldn't recognise him. His eyes was glazed over and he was panting. He studied her shortly, then he snorted scornfully and kissed her harshly.

 

She knew she had just told him no, asked him to stop. He was crossing a line he shouldn't, but his kisses made her dizzy. She was angry with him, what the hell did he think he was doing ?

 

Her hands tangled themselves into his hair, not being nice, but pulling hard. His kiss getting even more wanting, harder, his hands grabbing her ass and lifting her, making her legs fold around him.

 

He pressed her hard against the wall, one of his hands pulling down the straps of her dress, exposing her breasts. She gasped, afraid someone would walk into the alley seeing them.

 

Toms mouth was on her breast. He sucked her nipple in between his lips and she felt his teeth grace it, making her entire body convulse and her nails dug into his back.

 

Ella was torn. This was not her. This was dirty and wrong, and he was scaring her. But her whole body was trembling from desire and welcomed his harsh caresses.

 

He was biting and kissing her neck, his hand teasing her breast and she was nearly falling apart, moaning uncontrollably, her hands in his hair and on his neck.

 

She heard him open his pants, and she knew what was coming, but she still gasped and whinced from the pain, as he hammered his full length into her.

 

The way he was holding her, pinned hard against the wall, made her unable to control his pace or power in any way, all she could do was to hold on to him as he thrusted all his anger and frustration into her.

 

"Tom where are you ? Tom ?" Ella turned her face to se Vickie standing at the end of the alley staring at them. There was no denying or explaining what was going on.

 

Ella felt embarrassed, this was so not her. She didn't do things like this, and she felt bad for Vickie, even though she didn't like her. How would she feel right now if she was in her shoes ?

 

"Can't you see I'm busy. Fuck off". Tom's voice was hard and so very cold. He didn't even slow down to look at her. He simply didn't care she was seeing them.

 

Vickie looked confused for a moment, then she answered walking away. "Okay, I just wait back inside then".

 

Ella couldn't believe she had just experienced someone react so detached to seeing their boyfriend screwing someone else in a back alley. Honestly she didn't really feel bad for Vickie anymore.

 

Tom's mouth on her breast got her focus back on him. He was sucking hard and then biting. She felt like her body almost couldn't contain her anymore. The feeling of him thrusting hard into her over and over was so overwhelming she feared she would lose her mind.

 

It felt like forever, he was relentlessly fucking her, until there was only him, pain and a violent mind consuming pleasure and when she felt him coming she unravelled, biting his shoulder so hard to refrain from screaming that she tasted blood.

 

He let her go and she frantically smoothed her dress, pulling the straps back up and putting her panties back right, as he had just pulled them aside. She had to seek support from the wall, to not collapse.

 

Tom closed his pants, then he looked at her, for a second she thought she saw pain in his eyes, but then they turned cold, as if he turned something of inside. "At least I am usable for something, apparently that's all you want from me".

 

"Tom..." She reached out for him, but he shook of her arm and walked away. She didn't know what to do, she just wanted to roll up and cry.

 

She walked slowly up to the street. Tom was standing outside the pub, he seemed to have a heated discussion with Vickie and Ella hoped she would slap him really hard, he so deserved it right now.

 

Tom spotted her and grabbed Vickie, kissing her deeply and very passionate, and she kissed him back. Ella felt like throwing up, she could feel the tears coming and jumped into the nearest taxi.

 

When she arrived at home she took a long hot shower. She felt dirty and disgusting. Then she threw herself on her bed and cried into her pillow. She hated herself and she hated Tom right now.


	22. Friends is not an option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tries to get a hold of Ella

Ella woke up the next morning when her phone vibrated. She looked at it, it was Tom calling. She ignored it and turned onto her other side.

 

But before she could fall asleep it vibrated again. She didn't want to talk to him, but she had a feeling he would keep trying.

She sighed, looking at the ceiling. Her whole body was hurting, but nothing hurt worse than her heart. She still couldn't believe he had treated her like that. That he was capable of such behaviour.

When the phone rang for the eight time she grabbed it, but she didn't let him talk. "Fuck of Tom, is it so hard to understand that I don't want to talk to you ever. We are over".

 

She put down the phone before he could answer. She couldn't bear to hear his voice right now.

 

The worst thing about last night was that the moment he walked away from her, was the moment she realised she loved him and the moment she decided she could never see him again.

 

She got a message and she knew it was Tom before reading it. 'Please Ella, talk to me. I am so sorry. I was an idiot. Please let me explain'.

She sighed and answered him. 'No Tom. I forgive you okay, but you need to leave me alone. I can't do this anymore'.

Ella rolled into fetus position and cried again. Why had she been so stubborn ? Why had she been so afraid of her past coming back to haunt her ? Everyone else seemed to have forgotten.

 

Tom had been nothing but patient. He had catered to her every whim and accepted her changing like the wind. He was so sweet, loving and fantastic in every possible way, but she had kept pushing him away, playing his feelings and stepping on him until he had finally broken.

 

She could never forgive herself for ruining it, throwing something that amazing away without giving it a chance at all. Now it was to late, she couldn't change what had happened or what she had turned him into.

 

She heard the doorbell, but she didn't give it a thought before she heard someone coming down the hallway, and then Tom ripped the door open.

 

Ella sat up, she didn't want him to see her like this. To know how much he hurt her. "Tom what are you doing here ? I told you to leave me alone".

 

"And I am not going to let you push me around anymore, telling me what to do". He looked at her determined and closed the door.

 

She was just about to tell him that she had never done that, but she realised that that was exactly what she had been doing, maybe not directly, but in so many other ways.

 

She sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice then. What is it you have to tell me Tom ? I thought we kind of put everything in its place last night".

 

"Ella I am so sorry about last night. I was way way out of line, it was so beyond acceptable, I can't even begin to explain. I wasn't even drunk enough to pull that card". He scratched his neck.

 

"Your stunt in the alley Tom, that was something else. But then you decided to go and kiss Vickie, that sat at new record for low. I don't get it that she didn't slap you into next week". Ella felt her chest tighten with pain.

 

He sat down on the edge of her bed and she moved away. "No I don't get that either. She might not have been very bright, but no one deserve to be treated like that".

 

"She obviously forgave you, what does she think about you being here ? Ella looked at him, the thought of him with Vickie made her feel physical ill.

 

He shook his head. "I told her it was over just after that kiss. I just couldn't do it anymore when she meant nothing to me".

 

"I bet that for her it is more than enough, to be able to tell all her friends that she fucked Tom Hiddleston". Ella knew she sounded bitchy, but she didn't care.

 

"Then she would be lying". He just said calmly, she looked up and when his eyes caught hers, she knew he was telling the truth.

 

She didn't know what to say. "Oh I just thought.. I mean the way she was clinging to you and such".

 

"Yeah, she was really clingy". He looked like it was a very unpleasant memory and shuddered.

 

They just sat there in silence for a while, the Tom said. "I was so stupid. I thought it could distract me from the pain. I missed you so damn much in Morocco, it literally felt like you ripped out most of my heart when you rejected me".

 

Ella felt so guilty, but she didn't say anything. She just waited for him to continue. "When I realised it wasn't working at all. I got the even more fucked up Idea that if you saw me with someone else, then maybe you would want me, but you can't force feelings that doesn't exists".

 

"That really was stupid Tom and I am so sorry that my actions made you think you had to do that". He would have been better off never having met her, she thought.

 

He bit his lip and a single tear ran down his cheek. "And that thing in the alley. I am truly sorry. I .. I panicked. I felt that I was losing you and that seemed like the only way you wanted me, but I was to hurt, to angry and I hurt you".

 

"I am a bit sore, but otherwise okay, but it really was fucked up Tom. What would have happened to your career if someone saw us ?" She gently dried his tear away.

 

He looked up at her. "I was hoping you might forgive me and we could start over as friends. I fully accept that that's all you want, and I promise not to ever try to be anything more".

 

Ella just didn't get it. He didn't hate her. He should hate her, instead he was willing to once again push himself in the background to be what she demanded of him, but she couldn't let him do that. "No Tom".

 

"No what". He looked confused and worried, like he didn't quite understand.

 

She shook her head. "No I can't be your friend Tom, it just wouldn't work for me".

 

"Oh okay, I understand. I better go then". His lip was trembling and his eyes was getting frighteningly misty as he turned to walk out.

 

She grabbed his shoulder and he flinched, making a sound of pain, and she remembered she had bit him really hard. "Tom, I can't be your friend, because my feelings are so much more than friendly".

 

"What are you saying ?" He looked very confused, like he was trying to connect the dots in his head, but still couldn't see the picture.

 

She smiled softly and the butterflies were tumbling around her stomach as she said. "Tom, I love you".


	23. Did Tom have his tetanus shot ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom might have a bad bite mark

Tom was just standing there, his mouth hanging open and a bewildered look on his face, and Ella started to worry that something was wrong.

 

"Tom ? Tom please say something ?" She leaned in front of him and tried to catch his eyes.

 

He blinked and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You... You love me ? But how is that possible, after what I did ?"

 

"Yes I love you, and I think I have done you more wrong than you did me, so let's call it even". She looked at him, waiting for him to react.

 

"I love you to and I am going to kiss you now, if it's okay with you ?" He look at her and when she didn't object, he pulled her into his arm and kissed her so very softly.

 

It wasn't their first kiss by far, but to Ella it kind of felt like it. It was their first truly honest kiss, the first one coming from love and not lust.

 

When he let her go, she accidentally touched his shoulder and he flinched and made a little hurt noise. "Tom, let me take a look at your shoulder".

 

"It's nothing, I seem to have bruised it somehow". He rotated his shoulder, to show it was nothing, but it obviously hurt a lot.

 

He doesn't remember I bit him, she thought. She looked at him sternly. "Tom I know you don't want me telling you what to do, but this time I am putting my foot down, let me see".

 

She gently unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it back to reveal his strong shoulders. His right shoulder was all blue and black and had an imprint of her teeth right above his collarbone.

 

"Tom have you had your tetanus shot ?" She looked at it getting a bit worried, and feeling bad.

 

"My tetanus shot ?" He looked very confused, trying to see it, but giving up and going to her bathroom.

 

She waited for his reaction and she didn't have to wait long. "Oh fuck ! It wouldn't happen to be your teeth would it ?"

 

"Whoops, is there someone else I can possible blame ? Well then yes, it might have been me". She said apologetically.

 

He leaned on the door frame with his left shoulder, watching her. His arms crossed. "It's a good thing I am done filming, I don't think this could be covered up with make-up, but yes I got my tetanus shot".

 

"Should I take that as prove that you are spending a lot of time undressed in it ?" She looked at him grinning.

 

He chuckled and walked over to her. "That my dear, you will have to wait and see".

 

"I prefer the real thing anyway, cause that one allows for touching to". She said, letting a finger trail down his bare chest.

 

He chuckled again and kissed her warmly, and she relished the feeling of his soft lips against hers.

 

"But I better clean it just to be safe. We don't want it to get infected sweetie". She walked out to go get the first aid kit in the kitchen.

 

When she opened the kitchen cabinet to pick it up, her aunt appeared in the doorway asking. "What is he doing here ?"

 

"Obviously he came to see me, and you have to get used to that, because I have decided to upgrade him from lover to boyfriend". She said grinning and then walking back to her room.

 

When she got back to her room and closed the door she sighed resignedly and looked at Tom. "I hate it when she treats me like I am 16 years old".

 

"She is just watching out for you, and I can't blame her". He said sounding very sincere.

 

Ella put some water and a soap for wounds and a piece of cotton, she looked at him apologetic. "This is going to hurt, but it is necessary".

 

She cleaned it as gentle as possible and Tom tried to look like it was nothing, but she could see how the muscle in his jaw tensed that it hurt.

 

She then washed it with just water, and dried it of, then she covered with gaze, and taped it on. "Now it is clean".

 

"I wonder if you like to make me hurt". He said looking very suffering, pulling his shirt back on.

 

She looked at him pretending to be insulted. "I would never do that, almost not at all".


	24. Pure happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff and sexy time

The next couple of days were the happiest in Ella's life, she spent every waking moment with Tom.

 

He was even sweeter and more attentive now when he could openly show his affections and she regretted again and again that it had taken her so long to tear down the wall she had build around her heart.

 

They went for long walks, went out to eat or just stayed in, cuddling on his couch watching a movie or talking. He didn't try to take it farther than kissing and cuddling.  
Ella knew he wanted to make sure that she was okay and let her decide when she was ready to go further, and until now, she had gone home to her own bed every night.

 

It was a Thursday evening, and they were laying on the couch watching an action movie, to Ella nothing could top laying like this. Tom was leaned against the armrest, and her lying on her side between his legs, her head resting on his chest.

 

Her hand slid under his T-shirt, drawing little circles with her fingers around his belly button, he looked at her, sighing content.

 

His muscles tightened a bit, when she let her fingers travel up his stomach to his chest. He really did have the most amazing body she thought.

 

She looked up at him. He was watching her and she bit her lip, thinking it was about time to take their relationship to the next level.

 

Ella stretched to kiss him warmly, his hand gently grabbed her neck holding her there, his tongue caressing her lips asking for permission and she opened her mouth.

 

She let her lips trail down his jawline making him moan, then she whispered softly next to his ear. "Is it okay with you if I spend the night here ?"

 

"Of course, more than okay, if you really want to". He looked at her and she knew what he was really asking, as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

 

"There is nothing I want more right now Tom". She caught his lips with her own and kissed him in a way that left no doubt that she wanted him.

 

Tom sweeped her up into his arms and stood up. Then he turned of the tv and carried her upstairs to his bedroom, without breaking their kiss for even a moment.

 

He laid her gently on the bed, then lighted 3 big candles on the nightstand and turned of the light. She smiled teasingly. "Can I assume you expected me to stay ?"

 

"I was hoping you would". He answered with an innocent grin, crawling up beside her on the bed.

 

He pulled of his T-shirt and threw it on the floor. Ella happily noted that his shoulder were looking a lot better, only a slight bluish yellow colour to it.

Then he slowly unbuttoned her shirt dress, one button at a time, letting his fingers caress her exposed skin. When he had opened it all the way, he let his hand glide up her shoulders, pulling the dress back of her arms, then pulling it from under her, letting it fall to the floor.

 

His eyes were taking her in, she was wearing a new set of black lace lingerie. "I guess I wasn't the only one planning for you to stay. You look absolutely sexy darling".

 

"Well a woman has to be prepared". She shrugged and smiled at him teasingly.

 

He left a trail of kisses up her stomach and between her breasts, his lips gently nibbling along her collarbone, his tongue sliding teasingly up her neck before kissing her deeply. 

 

Ella could already feel her breathing getting faster and the warmth spreading through her body. She really had missed him, missed his soft but wanting caresses.

 

His hands opened and removed her bra, then gliding up to cup her breast, caressing them, she moaned letting her finger run over his strong back.

 

Her nipples were strutting with anticipation and his mouth found one of them, sucking it in between his lips, making her trust her pelvis against him.

 

Toms hands glided down her body pulling of her panties on the way, then run back up her thighs gently spreading her legs. His fingers ran affectionate over her most intimate place making her wring, the muscles in her thighs contorting.

 

"You are so unbelievable beautiful". He whispered hoarsely, his breathing heavy as his fingers caressed her clitoris with a feather light touch.

 

Her hands grabbed the sheet and she closed her eyes moaning when his fingers found their way to her warm and wet inside. He moved them slowly and she could feel him stroking the right spots, the pleasure building in her.

 

Her pelvis pushed against his hand and when his thumb started stroking her clitoris she unravelled, arching her back as her insides cramped around his fingers.

 

Tom was watching her. He relished watching her face, the pleasure he gave her and how openly she gave into it.

 

She opened her eyes, looking at him in adoration, he kissed her deeply and she pushed him onto his back, straddling him, kissing down his chest and stomach.

 

She let her tongue run teasingly through the hair below his navel, then she grabbed the edge of his low hanging sweat pants pulling them of with his boxers.

 

Ella grabbed him, letting herself slowly slide onto his full length, he moaned deeply, holding onto her hips. She smiled satisfied, she had missed the feel of him.

 

Her hips started moving slowly, her eyes catching his, she could disappear into those eyes.

 

Ella felt how the ecstasy started to build inside her again, and she started moving faster. Tom lifted his body, his mouth finding her breasts.

 

He was kissing, teasing and sucking on her nipples. She gasped and knew she was getting close, her hands entwining themselves in his hair as if she could hold herself together that way.

 

She pressed herself down on him, wanting all of him. Then the orgasm rolled over her and she gasped loudly, he grabbed her hips, thrusting deeply up in her, before he climaxed, moaning her name into her shoulder, holding her as close as possible.


	25. Ella’s nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All come crashing down

When Ella woke up the next morning, she found Tom watching her. His fingers trailing up and down her arm. She looked up at him. "I thought you would be out running ?"

 

"I didn't feel like leaving you. I can miss one day". He leaned down to kiss her softly.

 

She chuckled. "So you decided just to lay here and stare at me, not creepy at all Tom".

 

"Eh okay maybe a little when you put it like that, but you were just so beautiful". He smiled at her lovingly and she pulled him down to kiss him.

 

Tom got of the bed. "I better hit the shower. I have a lunch meeting with Luke, but can I take you out for dinner tonight ?" 

 

"I love to. I want to go by the school to schedule a meeting about my opportunities". Ella smiled happily. She had finally decided that she wanted to go back to school.

 

"I am so proud of you darling". He leaned down to kiss her one last time before going to the bathroom.

 

When Tom came back from the bathroom, he put on a light grey suit and smiled at her. "You can get a shower and there is food in the fridge. Make yourself at home, just slam the door locked when you leave".

 

"Have a nice lunch and say hello to Luke from me". She got up and he pulled her naked body into his arms.

 

"Uhh you are bewitching my love, but Luke will kill me if I am late". His hands slid down to her ass and he kissed her longingly, before letting her go.

 

He turned around in the door, sending her a glance that told her he would rather stay. "I pick you up around 5pm if it is okay with you ?"

 

"It is absolutely fine Tom, and now get going". She waved him of and went to take a nice long shower.

 

After the shower, Ella put her dress back on. Then she went downstairs and got a bowl of oats. She called a taxi and checked everything was shut off and closed, before she went out and closed the door, checking it had locked.

 

When she stepped outside the gate, she entered her worst nightmare. There were at least 10 men with cameras, and they started taking her picture and yelling questions at her. Crowding in around her.

She couldn't go back inside as she had locked the door behind her. She had to get to the taxi, so she kept her head down, trying to push through, feeling choked by the closeness.

 

"Ella look here. Are you and Tom dating ? Did you sleep here ?" She heard them ask, someone showing a camera in her face.

 

She didn't answer, they had to have arrived after Tom left. He would have warned her if he knew. But they knew her name, they knew who she was. Someone must have spotted them together.

 

She was nearly in the taxi now, one of them pushed himself in front of her. "Ella what does Tom think of your past ? Does he know who you really are ? Did he like the pictures and what about the movie ?"

 

Oh God, she started to feel ill. This was everything she had feared. They knew everything, they would never let it go. They would tear her to pieces again. Tom would find out about it and he would be disgusted by her and it would hurt his career.

 

She threw herself into the taxi and asked it to drive her to a hotel. She feared they would be at her aunt's house as well. She needed to go somewhere neutral. To get away.

Ella paid the taxi and hurried into the hotel. She asked for a room, almost in a trance. Then she went to her room on one of the top floors, rolling up on the bed crying.

 

She had just believed she was allowed to be happy. That she could really be with Tom and put her past behind her. But of course she couldn't, she didn't deserve something as good and pure as his love.

 

Ella knew she could never see Tom again. She didn't want to hurt his career, but he probably wouldn't want to see her anyway when he found out the truet.

 

She no longer had anything to live for, it felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and crushed.


	26. In time ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Tom find her in time ?

Ella heard how her phone buzzed again and again. But in her fuzzy head it was like it was far away under water. She couldn’t muster enough energy to move. She kind of hoped that if she just stayed there long enough, not moving her heart might stop beating and she would cease to exist.

She didn’t know how long she had been there, but it was getting dark outside. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door and she heard Tom’s desperate voice. “Ella darling, please open the door”.

She lifted her head slowly. How on earth had he managed to find her ? Had he come to tell her how disappointed he was ? That he couldn’t date someone like her ? Or would he be the perfect gentleman and tell her it was all okay ? She knew it would never be okay.

Pulling on her last energy she got up and looked out the big window. Out over the skyline of the city. Without thinking she slid open the big window and stepped up on the ledge, standing there only a low railing separated her from the free fall. It would be so easy to just step up onto it and just let herself be blown away with the wind, to set her broken soul free.

She heard a loud crash and wood splintering, then she heard Tom’s scared voice behind her. “Ella please listen to me. Could you be a sweetheart and step down from that ledge ? It would make it easier to talk. It okay, it’s all going to be alright”.

“No Tom. They know everything. They will never let me be. They are going to pull you with me down and ruin Your career too. I can’t live with that”. She was staring into the clear evening air. How long would it take ? Would it hurt ?

Tom slowly edged closer to her, afraid to scare her into doing something dumb. Frightened she would slip and fall if he tried to grab her. “Darling listen to me. It means absolutely nothing. You and me, we will get through this”.

“I can’t do this to you. I love you too much to let you sacrifice yourself. This was what I feared all along. I should have never started to believe that Icould be allowed to be happy”. She put one foot up on the railing, breathing in the air.

He no longer had a choice, he had to act. In a flash he launched himself forward. He took two big strides and in the moment she put her other foot up on the railing, letting herself fall, his arms slipped around her, pulling her with him back on the floor. He cradled her in his arms.

She didn’t fight him. She didn’t have the energy. But he didn’t dare to let her go. With a little struggle he managed to get them both on their feet and slid the window closed, gaping one arm tightly around her.

Oh God Ella, my love. I thought I was going to lose you”. His voice broke up and he pulled her closer, hiding his face in his hair.

Ella realised that he was crying, sobbing actually. It is a heartbreaking sound that pulls her from her stupor. She looked at him blinking, it was like she only then realised that he was actually there. “Tom ?”

“Yes darling. I am here, I always will be. No matter what love, I am not leaving”. He looked at her. His voice is raw from crying and his handsome face wet with tears.

She held onto him with all she had left, like she was afraid he would disappear and her tears start spilling out. “I am so sorry Tom. I got so scared. I couldn’t bear that you should know the truth about me. You are gonna leave when you find out”.

“My sweetest love. I would never ever leave you. Have a little confidence in me. I love you, nothing can change that”. He gently kissed her hair.

She shook her head vigorously. “You might say that now, but you have no idea. You don’t really know me or what I have done.. Why I had to flee back then”.

“Ella darling, I know. I have known it all for a long time and I don’t give a fuck. I don't care about Your past. I am Your present and hopefully Your future”. He grabbed her chin gently, lifting her face to catch her eyes.

She blinked with confusion and her voice was shaking. “You knew ? But why didn’t you say anything ? How long have you known ?”

"I recognised you in Sudan darling. I checked up on your story when I came back home. So I always known and I didn't say anything because you obviously wanted to forget and it didn't matter to me". He answered.

 

She had a very hard time wrapping her head around it. He had always known her secret and yet he still loved her. “So you don’t regret ?”

“The only thing I regret is putting you through this. It’s my fault for pressuring you into a relationship. i should have let you live a happy life without me. I am so sorry for that Ella”. He gently stroked her chin.

“I am actually happy you never gave up on me. That you were stubborn enough. And that you still are here for me”. She leaned in to kiss him lovingly.


	27. Tom stands up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets enough

"How did you find me Tom and how did you get in ? What did you do to the door ?" Ella looked at Tom, then the broken door hanging of one of the hinges, then back to Tom.

 

He smiled sheepishly. "I kind of kicked it. I knew something was wrong when you didn't answer, and I didn't have the time to get someone to open it, so I kind of thought that it always worked in movies".

 

"You could have hurt yourself and what is the hotel going to say ?" She looked at him.

 

He started giggling and she looked at him like he was going crazy. "Sorry, I think it is the shock, but are you worrying that I could have hurt myself ? You know we are on the 14th floor right ? Don't you think you would have hurt yourself just a bit more ?"

 

She looked at him with wide eyes, the she started giggling too. She might have to stop worrying so much about the little things.

 

"And Luke helped me find you. He put out his feelers, we knew the press was looking for you too, and luckily someone spotted you entering the hotel". Tom said.

 

She sighed and looked at him. "Then what now Tom, what about the press and your career ?"

 

"Luke has a great idea and I actually don't think it will do any big difference to my career, and should there be someone out there who wont give me a part because of your past, then I don't want to work with them anyway". He said.

 

"There is going to be photographers outside, but Luke is waiting with a car. We will go to his office and put together a statement and when we are ready we call for a press conference". Tom told her in the elevator.

 

She grabbed his hand and held it very tightly. "And Luke thinks that it is going to help ? To have a press conference ?"

 

"He thinks that they will stop them pressing for answers if we put out there that we know everything about your past and that we don't want to discuss it". He leaned in and kissed her hair.

 

When they walked out into the lobby she spotted the crowd outside and gasped. "Tom I am scared".

 

"I am right here darling. I promise that nothing will hurt you, ignore them they are nothing". He put his arm around her shoulder pulling her to his side.

 

They walked out the door, the noise was deafening and Ella hid her face against Tom, afraid to look, he walked briskly toward the waiting car.

 

"Tom how do you feel about the pictures of Ella ?" Someone shouted, Tom just ignored him.

 

Someone else pressed himself forward asking. "Ella you claimed you never did any drugs, is that true ?"

 

"Tom do you think it will hurt you career to be seen with Ella ?" Several of them were shouting.

 

They were almost at the car, when someone asked. "Ella.. Ella are you trying to use Toms fame to get back into the limelight ?"

 

Ella started crying, she couldn't handle this. Tom opened the car door and helped her in. He looked at Luke, who was sitting in the car. "Can you please take care of her, there is a slight change of plans".

 

Luke tried to protest, but Tom just closed the door. Luke gently pulled Ella into his arms and padded her on the back, as she cried on his shoulder.

 

Tom turned to look at the crowd, they seemed surprised he hadn't just fled. His eyes was ablaze with anger and his voice was trembling. "This circus stops right now. I know all about Ellas past. I have done for a long time and I don't freaking care. She is the most amazing woman I have ever known and she has done nothing to deserve your belittlement". He was almost yelling know and they seemed to be listening.

 

Tom was getting warm now and his presence was demanding everyone's attention. "I have spend so very much time to get her to trust that she is safe. To trust that I can protect her, and hell no if I will allow you to break that trust. So I do not want to discuss Ellas past with you. I love her and I plan on marrying her, so you just have to accept it". Tom opened the door and got into the car.

 

Both Ella and Luke stared at him in disbelief, then Luke sighed and said drily. "And that is also a way to do it Tom".

 

"Sorry, I just got so angry. I really don't hope I made it worse". Tom looked apologetic at both of them, pulling Ella into his arms.

 

Ella rested her head against Tom’s shoulder. She was speechless, not only by the way the had defended her so passionately with no concern for himself, but he had said he wanted to marry her.

"Well no reason to go to the office now. Let's go to your place and see what happens. I call the office and make them send out something official". Luke said telling the chauffeur where to go.

 

Tom kissed Ellas hair and whispered in her ear. "I hope you are okay with it, I kind of lost it a bit".

 

"Did you mean it Tom, the last thing you said ?" She looked at him unsure of what to feel.

 

His cheeks were getting i bit red. "I kind of just flew out of me. I know it is kind of early to say something like that, but yes I meant it, and don't worry, that wasn't a proposal, when that happens you will know".

 

Ella hid her blushing face against his shoulder, butterflies going crazy in her stomach.


	28. Ella’s story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella tells Tom everything

They were at Toms house waiting. Luke was pacing the floor talking on his phone, trying to find out how the public's reaction to Tom heated speech was. Tom was in the kitchen making tea.

 

Ella sat in the couch her legs pulled up and her arms around her knees. She was a bit shaken up, and it had just dawned on her how close she had been to ending her own life.

 

Tom came back and put a cup of tea in front of her, then he sat down next to her. "How are you Ella, you been through a lot today. Please tell me if you need anything or someone, a doctor ?"

 

"I just need you. If I have you, I'll be okay". She said, cuddling up to him. She could hear his heartbeat, that somehow made her feel safe.

 

He put his arms around her and kissed her on the hair. "I am right here Ella, for as long as you want me".

 

"Tom, I feel I need to tell you what happened. You know back then, the truth and not just what is in the media". She looked up at him. “I need you to know everything”.

He brushed her hair behind her ear. "You don't have to explain Ella. It truly doesn't matter to me, but if you need to talk, I'll be happy to listen".

 

"Thank you Tom. I like to tell you. I think I need to talk about it, to get it out in words". She picked up her cup and took a sip of tea.

 

Ella breathed deeply and started telling. "I was only 14 when I was discovered. The first year as a model I just did local stuff in Denmark, but they wanted me to go to Paris, and finally my mother let me go".

 

"I let them get to me. I was only a child. I stopped eating properly, afraid to gain weight and I started drinking to much". Ella sighted and Tom just nodded.

 

Ella took another sip of tea. "When I turned 18 I moved to LA and from there I just went down hill. I partied and was drinking every day, hanging with the wrong crowd. I met Matt, my ex. He was so bad for me. He took those pictures and he sold them to get money for drugs". They had been rather explicit pictures, very close to porn.

 

Tom didn't say anything. He knew she just needed to get it out, to tell him. "He spent all my money. I was in love and blinded and he used me shamelessly. It was him who made that video as well. I was drunk out of my mind and didn't know". The video had shown Matt doing drugs on her naked body and then fuck her afterwards. He had gotten her to say a lot of bad things that made her sound like a bitch.

It had caused a lot of outrage and they had both been arrested, but she didn't have drugs in her system and there was no proof she had ever taken any, and she got out on probation.

 

Ella shook her head. "Most of my money was gone, and the rest the IRS took. Matt was supposed to pay my taxes as I didn't understand the system, but he didn't. He used them for drugs and parties".

 

"I am so sad you had to go through all that Ella. No one deserves to be treated like that. Surely you made mistakes, we all do, but you were exploited". Tom almost looked angry.

 

She looked at him. "I felt so stupid, and the public tore me apart, and every time I tried to explain, they ended up hating me even more".

 

"I promise you Ella, no one will ever hurt you like that again. I will do any and everything in my power to protect you. Thank you for trusting me". He pulled her close.

 

Luke hang up his phone and flashed them a big smile. "Damn you Tom, I actually think this worked. Turn on the news".


	29. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets a phone call

Tom turned on the Tv and the incidence in front of the hotel was on the screen. Tom looked almost frightening, now when Ella could see his face as he spoke.

 

They returned to the studio and the news hosts supported Tom. Said they were impressed at the way he had stood up for her. Saying he was right, the press needed to back of.

 

And that was the general image everywhere. It seemed almost everyone thought he had done the right thing and no one really dared say anything else, for fear of their own popularity.

 

Tom’s fans in general seemed to think he was a hero and called it romantic how he defended her. The few negative voices was drowned out by all the love.

 

"I can't guarantee that we won't see some bad press or a few negative reactions, but I think we put a lid on this". Luke said smiling.

 

Tom looked at Ella, he looked relieved. "I do anything to protect you from whatever negative that may come, but I think they will mostly leave you alone now".

 

"Thank you so much Luke and thanks Tom. You two literally saved my life today". She smiled at them og Tom pulled her to his side.

 

Luke smiled and and shrugged. "Just doing my job, but it is nice for someone to notice".

 

"Hey, I thank you all the time you twat". Tom said looking mockingly offended.

 

Luke left shortly after. There was no reason for him to stick around, but he promised to keep an eye on the situation and contact them if there was something happening.

 

Tom’s phone rang. He looked at it and then looked up at Ella. His eyes looking scared. "Oh shit, it's my mother. I'm gonna have hell to pay. I sort of haven't told her about you yet".

 

Ella couldn't help giggling, so Tom was frightened that his mother would scold him. "You better pick it up then".

 

"Hi mom, yeah I know. No I didn't mean for you to find out through the news. Sorry. What ? Now today ? Just a moment". Tom answered his mom.

 

He put his hand over the phone and looked at Ella whispering. "My mother and sister wants to come over to meet you tonight. Would it be okay darling ?"

 

Ella nods, butterflies erupting in her stomach. What if they didn't like her ? "Of course, I would love to meet them".

 

"Yes mom it's fine, but you can't interrogate Ella. She has had a very upsetting day, so be nice". Tom told his mother.

 

Tom said goodbye and hang up. He looked at Ella with a shy smile. "My mother insisted on meeting you before I marry you".

 

"It's fine Tom. I’d love to meet your family. I am just scared that they might not like me, or think I am not good enough for you". She looked at him nervously.

 

He put his arms around her and kissed her softly. "I promise you, they are going to love you, just as I do".

 

"I really hope you are right. It would mean so much to me". She couldn't bear if his family didn't approve of her.

 

He gently pushed her hair behind her ear. "Just be yourself darling, no one would be able to resist you".

 

She kissed him gently. He was so utterly perfect and she still didn't understand what she could have done to deserve his love and adoration.

 

Ella went upstair to take a shower and change, while Tom started rummaging around the kitchen, to find out what he could cook up from what he had.

 

Half an hour later she peeked into the kitchen. "Please Tom help, what am I going to wear ?"

 

"Sweetie, just wear whatever you feel comfortable in. Don't overthink it". Tom answered calmly.

 

She sighed. She just wanted to make a good first impression, without looking like she was trying to hard, but she only had a limited amount of possibilities as she only had a few items of clothes at Tom’s house.

 

She ended up putting on her skinny jeans and a pretty white blouse. It had to be good enough for dining in.

 

Ella went back to the kitchen. She stopped in the door, watching Tom. He was dancing around the kitchen while cooking. "It smells amazing Tom and that apron looks sexy on you".

 

"Eheheh thank you darling". He came over with some sauce on a spoon for her to taste.

 

She made a little groan, looking at him surprised. "It is wonderful Tom, I didn't know you was that good a chef".

 

He smiled happily and returned to the food. "Oh I really am not. I only have a few dishes I do kind of good".

 

Then the doorbell rang and Ella felt the butterflies again. She really hoped this would be a great evening.


	30. Meeting his family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom’s mother and sister arrives

Tom went to open the door while Ella stayed in the background. She felt a bit shy. He hugged his mother and kissed her on the cheek, his sister too.

 

"Mom this is the love of my life Ella, darling this is my mother". His mother was a friendly looking middle-aged woman with short grey hair.

 

"A pleasure meeting you Mrs Hiddleston". Ella said smiling shyly, extending her hand.

 

His mother smiled warmly and grabbed her hand. "The pleasure is all mine and please call me Diana dearest".

 

"And this is my baby sister Emma. Emma say nicely and civilised hi to Ella". Tom presented his sister. She looked alot like him, just more feminine and with long hair a tad lighter than Tom’s.

 

Emma made a face at her brother and pulled Ella into a hug. "I am always civilised, and I am so happy to meet the woman who managed to make this one settle down".

 

"So happy to meet you to". Ella said. She really liked Emma and was sure they would get along great.

 

"I hope it is okay with you that we are eating in the kitchen. It is just pasta bolognese, I didn't have much to do with on such a short notice". Tom said apologetic.

 

His mother put her hand on his arm. "It is more than okay sweetie. We came to see you two, the rest is much less important".

 

They walked out to the kitchen and Tom asked them to sit down. He put the food on the table and opened a bottle of good red wine. "Here you go, just dig in".

 

"Well Tom, how did you two meet ? You kind of haven't told us shit you twat". His sister chided.

 

Tom just smiled and looked at Ella. "We actually met when I was in Sudan. Ella was our guide, she had been there for 4 years".

 

"Have you had a girlfriend for that long, without telling us ?" His sister looked at him insulted.

 

Tom rolled his eyes and sighed. "Emma, not that it is any of your business, but I had to go back home and Ella was staying in Sudan indefinitely. Then while I was trying to find an excuse to go back there, she showed up here in London".

 

Ella looked at him in surprise. He had never told her that he was planning on going back to Sudan for her sake, and the thought made her stomach do backflips of pure joy.

 

"Yeah luckily my aunts company handles the cleaning of Tom’s house, and I stepped in due to a lot of people being of sick. I didn’t know it was his house". Ella said smiling lovingly at Tom.

 

His sister clapped her hands. "Oh that is so romantic. That has to be like total kismet, God's plan, karma or whatever, you were meant to be together".

 

"See that might have been what I should have said back then, because it has taken me quite some time and work to convince her we should be more than friends". Tom said, catching Ellas hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

 

His mother smiled and said softly. "A smart girl, and then Tom, at least you know for sure that it isn't you fame she wants".

 

"I already knew, because she didn't know who I was at all when we first met, and the fame thing was her biggest argument for staying just friends". Tom said.

 

His mother looked at her, smiling friendly and understanding. "I really do understand you. It is not always a friendly world to be a part of, as I can understand you have already experienced it yourself".

 

Ella looked nervously at Tom, but Emma interrupted. "Don't worry Ella, we trust Tom’s judgment, so if he say your past is your past and doesn't matter, we feel the same".

 

Ella breathed easily now and said. "I am just so grateful to have truly put it behind me, letting me have a second chance at life".


	31. On a river boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months later in Vietnam

It had been two months and Luke had been right. The press had backed of nearly completely about Ellas past and there had even been a couple of articles saying she had been wrongfully treated back then.

 

Ella was in Vietnam with Tom. He was shooting a new movie there. She had had her doubts, but he had practically begged her to go, saying he couldn't stand to be without her. And she didn't want to be without him either, so she ended up going and they spend every free second together.

 

She was in the hotel room getting ready. Tom had invited her for dinner, and asked her to dress up, making her somewhat nervous.

 

Tom was meant to pick her up, but just after she put on the green silk dress, she got a message saying he was late on set, but would arrange for someone to pick her up.

 

Shortly after someone knocked on the door, and when she opened there was a young man asking for her in broken english.

 

He made her understand that she should follow him, so she grabbed her bag and locked the door following him. He presented her with a bicycle taxi adorned in white flowers.

 

He drove her through town, down to the river. There was no one there, but the young man pointed to a small jetty and told her to go there.

 

Ella walked out on it, feeling a little uncertain, but then she spotted a flat bottomed boat coming towards her, and when it got nearer, she saw Tom standing at the helm waving.

 

He gracefully jumped to the jetty when it docked. He was wearing a dark tailored suit, his jacket hanging on a chair and his shirt sleeves rolled up.

 

"Hello darling, welcome aboard. You look marvellous". He kissed her, and helped her onto the boat.

 

He pulled out a chair for her at a beautifully set table on the deck and the boat started sailing down the river.

 

"Wow Tom, this is amazing". She smiled at him. It was so typically Tom to do something like this.

 

He smiled secretive and handed her a glass of champagne. "Just wait darling, it is only getting better".

 

The waiter started serving their food, it was so good and Ella savoured every bite. 

When they had eaten, they sailed out onto a lake. Tom grabbed her hand. "This you have to see".

 

He pulled her with him to the helm of the ship and pointed across the lake at the most breathtaking waterfall cascading down a cliff to the lake. "Isn't it beautiful ?"

 

"Yes it is. Thank you so much Tom for bringing me here. This is the most breathtaking place I have ever seen". She was staring in amazement.

 

"I have actually seen one thing even more beautiful; you Ella, you make everything else fade". He grabbed her hand.

 

Ella turned toward him, biting her lip as he kneeled. "Ella you are already my everything, and I could never live just one day without you. You make me a better person. You make me whole. Will you please do me the honor to be my wife ?"

 

"Yes Tom, yes, there is nothing I would love more". She nodded, trying to hold back the tears as he slipped the ring on her finger and then rose to kiss her lovingly.


	32. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their wedding day

"Are you ready Ella ? The limo is here". Emma came into the room in her pale pink bridesmaids dress, smiling happily.

 

Ella looked in the mirror one last time. The dress fit her like a dream and she felt like a beautiful princess. She just hoped Tom would feel the same way. "I guess there is nothing more I can do".

 

"You look absolutely amazing honey. Tom is so going to cry when he sees you". Emma said smiling even wider.

Emma lifted the train of the dress and help her out to the waiting limo. Ella held on to the vail, afraid it would fly away.

 

Ella smiled to herself, it had been 4 months since his proposal in Vietnam and they had returned to London just over a month ago. She just couldn't be more happy.

 

The limo stopped in front of the small beautiful church. They had chosen to have a small romantic wedding, as she only had her aunt and uncle, and then there was Tom's family and his closest friends.

 

Just inside the door Luke was waiting in his best tux. He had promised to give her away and he looked very proud. "Oh my dear, you look so beautiful".

 

"Thank you Luke and thanks for walking me down the aisle". She beamed at him. They had become close friends.

 

He smiled and offered her his arm. "It is a joy and a privilege. You and Tom are perfect for each other".

 

The music started and the door was opened. Ella was clutching her bouquet of white and pale pink flowers, hanging almost to the floor.

 

When they walked up the aisle she saw Tom. He was waiting at the altar looking more handsome than ever in his black tux. He smiled happily and she could see him tearing up. Oh yes he was so gonna cry.

 

When she reached him, he grabbed her hand kissing it gently and whispered. "You look like an angel my love".

 

Ella was fighting back the tears doing the ceremony. Trying not to ruin her makeup. She saw Tom was fighting to, but when he had to say I do, his voice broke and a couple of tears ran down his cheek.

 

Finally the priest said those magic words and Tom grabbed his wife and kissed her lovingly and just a bit to passionately, making Emma clear her throat loudly and everyone else chuckle.

 

Outside the church everyone was hugging and congratulating them, before they got into the horse carriage that was taking them to the party.

 

When it started moving, she smiled at Tom. "Honey, I thought that we maybe could start looking at houses. You know to get some more space and maybe a garden".

 

"Sure darling, but do we need more space ?" He looked at her a bit confused.

 

She smiled secretly and said. "I have a feeling we are going to, in let's say about half a year".

 

He looked even more confused. She looked at him one eyebrow raised, and his mouth fell open. "Are you saying that you are ? That we are ? Are we having a baby ?"

 

"Yes Tom, I am pregnant, but we might need two extra rooms". She said biting her lip, waiting for his reaction.

 

He looked a tiny bit scared, then he lighted up in the happiest most beautiful smile. "Twins ? We are having Twins ? My God I love you so much, I can't even tell you".

 

"I love you to sweetie". She said relieved. He pulled her close to him, kissing her so lovingly, letting one of his hands caress her stomach gently.

 

Ella knew that her life was as perfect as it could ever get and she was looking so much forward to the future adventures together as a family.


End file.
